The Sorceresses Circle: Demon Hunter
by Samara-Morgan-101
Summary: They were perfectly normal looking teenagers, but they weren't. It wasn't the fact that two of them were purebloods. They were weird, freaks, even by wizarding standards. For these four teenagers made up The Sorceresses Circle. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Vision

Disclaimer: Since when is JK Rowling a fourteen year old girl from Australia?

Title: The Sorceresses Circle:Demon Hunter

Rating: PG13 but may go up

Warnings: Let's see, don't lick doorknobs, oh you mean about the story, there's a bit of swearing and violence. Oh and witchcraft, yeah can you believe it? A story about witchcraft in the Harry Potter section! OH MY GOD!

Summary: Set around the time of SS/PS. Carlie Black, Jess Mcairn, Lyndsay Gareth and Nathan Tucker are the heirs to the elements and together they form The Sorceresses Circle, a magic bond older than time itself. Two are muggles and two are pure bloods. They possess the powers of the elements. Last year they found out about their powers and learnt to use them, this year they will fight a powerful evil that lurches for them.

A/N: This is the second story in the series but you can read as its own story. Hope you all enjoy it. And anything written like /this/ is telepathy.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Chapter 1 – The Vision  
  
The Green Leaf was a coffee shop, situated in Hereford where most people from the College around the corner went to get their sugar and caffeine supplies so that they could stay awake for the test they had pulled an all nighter for. In here sat three perfectly normal looking teenagers, but they weren't. It wasn't the fact that one of them had black hair with burnt orange tips or that two of them were pureblood wizards. They were weird, freaks, even by wizarding standards. For these three teenagers were three quarters of The Sorceresses Circle. The Sorceresses Circle was an ancient magical bond made by the elements before time itself. A prophecy was made many years after it had formed that two muggles and two purebloods would come together as heirs to the elements and form The Sorceresses Circle. The prophecy hadn't been fulfilled until last summer when the four of them met. Now it was a year later after they had met and they were hoping for a fairly relaxing holiday.  
  
"God is Lyndsay taking long enough?" Nathan Tucker, the heir to the deity of earth yawned. Nathan was a good listener, it was part of his powers, he could hear people's thoughts and things that normal people could never hear. His other powers were that he was able to heal someone quickly and he could understand any language. But to most people he looked like a normal teen with dark brown hair and eyes to match.  
  
"It's the holidays we don't have to be on time for everything" The pureblood girl with the black hair with orange tips was the heir to the mistress of fire, soon to be a third year at Hogwarts, quick tempered shape shifter, and daughter of a mass murder who mother had fled the wizarding world after he had been taken to Azkaban. That was Carlie Mason. Or Carlie Black as she had found out when Jess Mcairn, (the dark blonde, brown eyed pureblood wizard sitting next to her), had written to him and asked for him to write back for Carlie's birthday. They had exchanged a few letters, Carlie explained the circumstances of her life, growing up as a muggle with her mother living above The Green Leaf in a small apartment, about how Sara, her mum's best friend who pretty much was Carlie's aunt in everyway but blood owned The Green Leaf. Sirius, as she never called him dad because it didn't feel right had said that she must have had a terrible childhood being a wizard in the muggle world and few other things that Carlie had gotten so infuriated from that she'd sent him a nasty letter back which she hadn't received a reply.  
  
Yet.  
  
But she knew it was coming. She'd written the letter on the train and threw her owl out the window while the train was moving. She knew the letter was coming, whether it be a letter saying she didn't know squat or a letter of an apology.  
  
"She's coming anyway" Nathan smiled "I heard her"  
  
Jess Mcairn, the spirit of water's heir, rolled his brown eyes. Jess was a pureblood wizard as he was constantly reminded by his strict pureblood parents, Isaiah and Andrea Mcairn. Jess was a Slytherin, as all his family has been but he had always wanted real friends who liked him for who he was, not for who his family was. He had gotten that wish on the first day of Hogwarts, when he met Carlie and she gave him a chance. Despite him being a Slytherin, against muggle borns (which Carlie practically was) and their friends hating each other's guts, they formed a friendship. Jess hated his family but didn't have the moral fiber to stand up and say he didn't want to be like the rest of his family. So behind his parents back, he had spent last summer at Carlie's place, here and he had met Lyndsay and Nathan, the muggle halves of The Sorceresses Circle.  
  
After that they had experienced all types of weird thing before Carlie had read a book about the prophecy and they realized what they were. Then Marcus came along. He was their guardian who was supposed to help guide them with their powers and help them out if they were in any trouble. Even though they had amazing powers and had the evil lord of the underworld, Minaru, after them, they hadn't had any wild adventures or anything. Lyndsay had; had a demon attack her at school but other than that they had no adventures with them. But that was going to change. Very soon.  
  
"Hey guys, you are going to have to buy something or get out" A boy with wild curly brown hair laughed.  
  
Carlie laughed and said "Dude, my Aunt owns the place, I can get you fired you know!"  
  
The boy, Pete Surmon, grinned at her. He had been working at the green leaf since last Christmas. From what they had seen of him, he was a cool, normal fifteen year old guy.  
  
"So are you going to tip me at all?" He asked cheekily  
  
"Hell no! I'm not paying for the stuff so I don't have to tip" Carlie replied  
  
Pete pretended to look upset "fine then. I'll go ask the other customers" He walked off to take the order of a few girls who looked nineteen.  
  
"Hey guys sorry, running a little late" Lyndsay Gareth, the final member of The Sorceresses Circle sat down, looking a little out of breath.  
  
"You didn't run here did you?" Nathan asked  
  
Lyndsay nodded, flicking her sweat soaked strawberry blonde hair out of her face.  
  
"Why didn't you just orb?" Jess asked  
  
Orbing was the way they all got around, within seconds you could be in any realm, place and if you got advanced enough, time. It was one of their few mutual powers.  
  
"Because I can't, it's very hard when your somewhere like the green leaf" Lyndsay replied, sculling down a glass of orange juice that did belong to Jess.  
  
"HEY! That was my drink!" Jess yelped  
  
"Calm down, Pete will get you another one" Carlie said  
  
"I'll also inform you guys" Lyndsay put down the glass "that Tegan and Keisha are on their way, they'll be here any minute"  
  
And being the seer that she was, she was right. Tegan Jenkins and Keisha Alan soon came over to the table and checked out Jess.  
  
Jess had briefly seen Tegan and Keisha at Christmas but he was in a disguise so they didn't know it was him.  
  
"Hi you must be Jess, I'm Keisha" Keisha, the dark skinned, black haired girl said very fast. She was wearing a radiant white shirt with crisp cargo pants.  
  
The thin, blonde haired, blued eyed girl sat next to Jess "And I'm Tegan. God! You are so much nicer looking than those twins she brought home last Christmas. Are you single? If you are I am so interested"  
  
Jess was surprised at the girl's forwardness. He hadn't even thought about a girlfriend...well she certainly looked beautiful in her trendy jeans and tee.  
  
"I'm not going out with anyone" Jess managed to choke out  
  
Tegan's eyes lit up. "Awesome!"  
  
"Woah girl! Slow down, you'll scare the poor boy half to death" Keisha laughed, she leaned over to Jess and said "I wouldn't recommend going out with her, she not exactly the most deepest person you'll met"  
  
"Yes I'll admit it, I'm a bit shallow but hey I'm Model Material, who doesn't want that?" Tegan said  
  
"No amount of beauty can hide an ugly personality Tegan" A boy voice remarked  
  
They all turned to see a boy with spiked up blond hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Lewis" Carlie smiled, sounding happy to see him.  
  
"Hey Carlie, about time you showed up, been missing ya" Lewis sat down beside Keisha.  
  
"Are Jax and Jason coming?" Carlie asked  
  
"Yeah" Lyndsay said before him "Jason is late because he is busy on the computer and Jax will be coming in three, two, one...."  
  
"Hey guys!" A boy with trendy glasses, light brown hair and a face covered in acne bounced over and sat down next to Nathan.  
  
Tegan, Lewis and Keisha were sitting with their mouths open at Lyndsay.  
  
"What?" Lyndsay asked  
  
"Since when did you become a physic?" Lewis asked  
  
"Since last summer" Nathan remarked and Carlie and Jess smiled at each other.  
  
"Is that like a private joke or something?" Tegan asked  
  
"Yep" Nathan smiled  
  
"How about you let us in on the joke?" Jax asked  
  
Carlie, Jess, Lyndsay and Nathan exchanged looks and said "Maybe later"  
  
The eight of them sat in silence until Jason rocked up, fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Sorry I'm late; I was doing something on the computer and didn't notice the time" Jason Laffey said as he grabbed a chair from the other table and pulled it up to join the others. Jason was a chubby looking dark skinned boy who had a friendly look about him. He seemed to have noticed Jess and smiled  
  
"Hey I'm Jason, the computer nerd of the group"  
  
"Hi I'm Jess who isn't part of a group" Jess said  
  
Jason laughed "We'll find you a part to play"  
  
Carlie laughed "You guys still do that?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jess asked  
  
Lyndsay turned to him "As a joke to introduce each other, we came up with a part we are in the group. I'm the witch, Nathan is the weirdo, Tegan is the shallow blonde, Jax is the prankster, Lewis is the punk, Jason is the computer nerd, Keisha is the neat freak and Carlie was the insane girl"  
  
"Insane girl?" Jess asked  
  
Carlie grinned "I remember those days with my skateboard, it was so awesome'  
  
"Yeah until you cracked your head open on the cement and broke your arm" Jax laughed  
  
"It was still cool" Carlie argued "I got to go in an ambulance and there was blood everywhere"  
  
Tegan shivered "ugh! Don't remind me"  
  
"Yeah all the blood on the car and the concrete" Lewis recited to Tegan "and all over Carlie"  
  
"LEWIS!" Tegan screamed  
  
Many of the people turned to look at them. Jax gave Lewis a high five and Keisha was shaking her head then everyone burst out laughing. Lyndsay began to wipe away the tears in her eyes when the scene changed, she was no longer looking at her friends laughing, she was now standing in front of a girl tied up on the floor, she was struggling and trying to untie the ropes that bound her. From the size of her, Lyndsay guessed she was about six or seven; her face was covered by her hair which was dirty and unkempt. Then Lyndsay heard someone say  
  
"Hello? Anyone home!"  
  
Lyndsay blinked, she was now back at the table and Tegan was waving her hand in front of her.  
  
"Earth to Lyndsay!" Tegan said  
  
"Yeah" Lyndsay said sheepishly  
  
"SHE LIVES!" Jason announced to which he got weird looks from the rest of the customers.  
  
"God Lyndsay you went all zombie girl on us" Keisha said  
  
"Sorry" Lyndsay murmured  
  
"Are you alright?" Nathan asked  
  
"Yeah I just had a vision" she said, forgetting that Keisha, Tegan, Jax, Jason and Lewis were at the table.  
  
"Did you say vision?" Keisha asked  
  
Lyndsay looked at her "Yes, I happen to be physic"  
  
"Lyndsay I thought you were over the whole 'I have magic powers' thing, Lyndsay, face it you are NOT a witch" Tegan said  
  
"You're right' Lyndsay smiled "I'm not a witch, I am much more powerful than that"  
  
Tegan looked at her like she was nuts "I am the heir to the goddess of wind"  
  
There was a tense silence for a moment before Lyndsay exploded into a hysterical laugh  
  
"You should have seen your faces when I said that, where's the camera when you need it"  
  
Everyone else joined in on the laughing though Carlie, Nathan and Jess's were very strained.  
  
"Where did you come up with that garbage?" Jason asked  
  
Lyndsay smiled "read it in this book about prophecies that never came true, one of them was about heirs to the elements and I thought I might be the goddess of winds heir"  
  
"Only you would read such crap' Lewis remarked  
  
"It was not crap" Lyndsay argued "It was very informative"  
  
"Yeah sure it was" Lewis said  
  
"Can we continue this argument upstairs I think we're scaring the customers away" Carlie said  
  
"Yeah then we can organize what we're going to do for the whole holidays" Keisha said  
  
"Always the rational thinker eh Keish?" Jax said  
  
"Absolutely" Keisha said  
  
As the nine of them trudged up the stairs to Carlie's apartment, Jess struck up a conversation with Lewis and Carlie was chatting to Jason about her lap top.  
  
"It's awesome, the school gives them to us, Jess has one too, so you can e- mail us when we're back at school" Carlie explained. About a month back they had found out that there telepathy conversations were able to be listened in to so Marcus had given Carlie and Jess lap tops so that he could e-mail them, Lyndsay and Nathan already had computers so they didn't need one.  
  
Carlie opened the door to her house which was actually an apartment. It was a three-bedroom place with whitish carpet and cream walls. The first thing you saw when you walked in the front door was a couch and a TV then the kitchen bench behind it.  
  
Everyone bounded in and found a place to sit. Tegan, Keisha, Jason and Nathan sat on the couch while Jax, Jess, Lewis, Lyndsay and Carlie sat on the floor.  
  
"So what are the plans for the holidays? Anyone going away or anything?" Lewis asked  
  
"I'm leaving for the last two weeks, I have to stay at my uncle's place" Jess said. Lucius Malfoy, Jess's uncle was his mother's brother. He was going there so that his stupid cousin Draco could ride with him to Hogwarts.  
  
"Is your uncle nice?" Keisha asked  
  
Jess shook his head "Nah, he's a real prick"  
  
"Then why are you staying with him?" Tegan asked  
  
"Cause my parents are making me" Jess said  
  
"Well other than Jess is anyone else going away?" Lewis asked  
  
Everyone else shook their heads.  
  
"Good so we have all holidays basically to hang out" Lewis said.  
  
"What are we going to do now then?" Jax asked  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?" Carlie asked  
  
"Sounds good, got any popcorn?" Jason asked  
  
"I'll see. I don't care what we watch so grab anything" Carlie got up and went to the kitchen while everyone else went to see what there was to watch.  
  
Carlie found some microwave popcorn and read the instructions.  
  
"Can we watch Pirates of the Caribbean?" Lyndsay called (A/N: Pirates of the Caribbean rules!!!)  
  
"Yeah sure" Carlie called back as she put the popcorn in the microwave and set it to high.  
  
Lyndsay had put the movie on and they were watching the previews. Most people had decided to lie on the ground while Tegan and Keisha stretched out on the couch.  
  
The microwave dinged and Carlie grabbed the popcorn and went to sit on the ground with everyone else.  
  
"Pass it here" Jason said  
  
By the time the previews had finished and the movie had begun, the popcorn was almost gone.  
  
"Have you seen this movie Jess?" Jax asked  
  
Jess shook his head.  
  
"It's awesome" Keisha said  
  
"And Johnny Depp is hot" Tegan added  
  
"Shut up I love this bit" Lyndsay snapped  
  
They continued to watch it until Jax asked "What's that tapping noise?"  
  
Nathan used his super hearing to tell where it was coming from. "It's coming from your room Carlie"  
  
Carlie got up and went to her room and there tapping on her window was ebony, her owl with a letter attached to her.  
  
The letter from Sirius.  
  
00000000000000000000000000

I hoped you like the first chapter. Remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Normal day

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: There is some telepathy in this chapter which is written like /this/. There is also mention of Whitecross High School, which is a real school in Hereford but everything is made up about it.

Thanks to NikkiEvans who reviewed.

00000000000000000000000

Chapter 2 – Another normal day

Carlie stared at the letter. Should she open it now or wait until later.

"Carlie what's wrong?" Lyndsay appeared at the door

Carlie turned and held up the letter "Sirius wrote back"

"Don't open it now" Lyndsay said "You'll get emotional and then everyone is going to be asking what's up"

Carlie nodded and tossed the letter on her desk. Her room was very clean but only because she hadn't been there for a few months.

The group was still spread out on the ground watching the movie when she came in. Jax and Lewis were enjoying throwing the un-popped popcorn cornels at Keisha who was throwing them back. Nathan and Jason were submersed in a conversation about computers while Tegan tried to chat up Jess, who was a deep red colour. Lyndsay went to sit next to Keisha who continued to throw cornels at the boys and Carlie sat down next to the Jax and Lewis and helped them throw stuff at Keisha.

They finished watching Pirates of the Caribbean and had almost finished watching The Fellowship of the Ring when Carlie's mother, Miranda, came in.

"Alright guys, I think you better go home, it's almost four" Miranda had light blonde hair and you could tell she was related to Carlie somehow because their eyes were identical. Though it was obvious that Carlie had not inherited her height from Miranda as she was almost the same height.

"Aw, come on mum" Carlie whined

Miranda shook her head "When I come home I hope to have a peaceful time so that means all of you OUT!"

Carlie stopped the DVD player and everyone began to get up.

"Wanna go shopping tomorrow?" Tegan asked

"Is that directed at me or them two as well?" Carlie jabbed her thumb at Jess and Nathan.

Tegan shrugged "Whatever, how about I ring everyone tonight"

Carlie nodded in agreement and Lyndsay whispered to Carlie before she left "tell me what the letter said"

Carlie had almost forgotten the letter, almost but not entirely.

"Alright whoever put popcorn all over my couch is going to pay" Miranda announced

Carlie, Nathan and Jess burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up you lot and go do something other than laugh at me" Miranda waved them off.

Carlie went back into her room and picked up the letter.

"Do you want us to go?" Nathan asked

"Yeah because we can always go back into the spare room and Nathan can read your thoughts" Jess offered and Nathan glared at him.

Carlie smiled weakly. "Can you leave me for a little while?"

They nodded and left. They understood that she got quite emotional when Sirius was involved. Holding her breath she opened the letter and began to read

_Dear Carlie_

_I'm really sorry; I didn't think you'd react like that. It is the holiday's now right? So you must be back home. Have you been doing anything? I can really say much as I haven't done anything. I've been admiring you photo though; maybe you could send me a few others. Like of when you were younger or maybe some of your friends. I would enjoy that. How are things with The Sorceresses Circle going? Does Miranda know or am I the only one? I think you should tell her everything but that is my opinion. I'm sorry this is short but I have nothing else to say._

_Love from_

_Sirius_

Carlie left out the breath she'd been holding in. He didn't seem angry or anything so that was good. He still seemed interesting in writing to her.

"Can we come in now?" Jess called

"Yeah sure" Carlie called back

The two of them reappeared at her doorway.

"So what did he say? Does he hate you?" Jess asked

Nathan punched him in the arm "Ignore him Carls"

Jess was giving Nathan a death glare as he rubbed his arm.

"When we go shopping or whatever tomorrow I'll take a camera and then we can send the photo's to Sirius" Carlie said

"So you and him are cool?" Nathan asked

Carlie nodded

"So what are we going to do now?" Jess asked

"Wanna bug mum?"

Jess and Nathan looked at each other and simultaneously replied "Okay"

00000000000000000000000000000

Jess and Nathan were sleeping in the same room, one on a foldout bed and the other on a mattress on the floor. It was about eight thirty in the morning and both were just lying in bed, listening to Carlie talking on the phone to Tegan. While Jess could only hear Carlie's end of the conversation, Nathan could hear everything. They heard Carlie hang up the phone and come down the hall towards the bedroom.

"Morning guys how do you feel about going to the pool at ten?" Carlie asked

"Ten? Good, that means we can have an hour's more sleep" Jess yawned

"Sure whatever, I have to call Lyndsay and Jax with the details" Carlie rushed off

Nathan and Jess lay in their beds for about five minutes before they were rudely awoken by Miranda and Carlie's screams.

"Jess, Nathan get here NOW!" Carlie screeched

The two of them jumped out the doorway and into the kitchen in light speed.

A demon was in the house. Shit. They had been warned by Marcus that this would happen because of them being in the same house. The demon didn't look that powerful just slimy and green.

Miranda who didn't know a thing about The Sorceresses Circle was standing there wide eyed. Carlie had already sprung into action and sent a pile of cutlery towards it. It waved its hands and sent it flying back towards Carlie who ducked, just in time.

Jess threw out his hands and glowing light blue ball soared towards it and exploded it. Green slime splattered all over the walls.

Carlie turned to Jess "couldn't you have used a spell that kinda didn't make our house look like a swamp'

Jess shrugged and Nathan said "er......guys?"

Jess and Carlie turned to Miranda who was so white she could be considered albino.

Carlie smiled innocently at her mother "we have something to tell you"

00000000000000000000000000

Carlie, Nathan and Jess had orbed to the pool since Miranda had been in a temporal state of shock about finding out about them. Nathan had gotten Marcus to come and explain a little more to her plus calm her down a bit. While Miranda was usually quite calm about things, she wasn't so happy about a demon being exploded all over her house.

"Konichiwa, Hola, Bonjour" Keisha greeted them cheerfully.

"What are you so happy about?" Carlie asked

Keisha shrugged "I dunno, I just feel good"

After Keisha, Jax and Lewis showed up, followed by Keisha then Jason. They all got dressed into their togs.

Jax and Lewis were just wearing board shorts while Nathan, Jess and Jason who were a bit more self conscious wore board shorts and a t-shirt. Tegan was wearing a bright bikini, showing off her skinny frame, which Jess couldn't help but stare at. Tegan wasn't the only one wearing a bikini, Lyndsay was also but she had put a pair of board shorts over hers. Carlie and Keisha weren't as showy off as Lyndsay and Tegan. Keisha wore a stylish one piece whereas a tankini with board shorts was Carlie's choice.

Everyone put their bags down in the locker room and Carlie pulled out her camera.

"What's that for?" Jason asked

"I wanna have some pictures of my friends to show to my friends at Hogwarts" Carlie answered before thinking about it

"Hogwarts?" Keisha asked

"Yeah, it's the name of our school, means something in some weirdo language right Jess?"

Jess nodded

"Sweet, wish our school had an awesome name like that" Jax said

Carlie laughed and Jess shot her a look that said "think before you speak next time"

"Is the camera waterproof?" Keisha asked

"Yep" The truth was it wasn't waterproof but Carlie had asked Lyndsay to put a waterproof spell on it. Lyndsay was a total genius at magic; despite the fact she was muggle as they came.

"Doesn't look waterproof" Lewis remarked

"It shows what you know" Lyndsay commented

"Hello? I would like to have a swim sometime this centaury" Tegan announced

"Are we going to swim in the little pool or the big pool?" Jax asked

"I really don't wanna swim in a pool that's half an inch deep" Lyndsay said

They made their way over to the pool, sparing a little time to take a quick picture. Jax bomb dived into the pool and then was yelled at by the lifeguard for ignoring the 'no bombing' rule. Carlie and Keisha held hands and jumped into the pool together. Tegan and Lyndsay slipped into the pool, while Lewis and Nathan did a superman. Jess and Jason slipped in with the girls.

"Say cheese everyone!" Carlie pointed her camera

"Cheese!" the group called,

Carlie took the photo and went back to swimming around with the rest of the group. After swimming for about an hour the group got out and sat on their towels next to the pool.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Jason asked

"Yeah I really need some sugar" Keisha said

"I don't wanna get up" Tegan whined

"Me neither, why don't a couple of us go?" Lewis suggested

"I'll go!" Jason stood up

"Yeah me too" Lyndsay got up and stretched

"I'll come" Jess said

"Anyone else?" Jason asked

"Nope" "Nadda" "No" were the replies

Jason, Lyndsay and Jess went over to the canteen and purchased a ton of sweets and chips. As they were walking back, Lyndsay was knocked down by a short, stout girl with mousy brown hair.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" The girl apologized, picking up the sweets Lyndsay had dropped.

"That's okay" Lyndsay said as she bent over to help the girl

"God! The first person I meet in this town is the one I knock over!" The girl passed the sweets back to Lyndsay

"Are you new?" Lyndsay asked

"Yup! Just moved here! The name's Mallory! Mallory Sullivan" The girl held out her hand

"I'm Lyndsay and this is Jess and Jason" Lyndsay shook the girl's hand

"Oh! Nice to meet you" Mallory shook the boys hands

"Are you here with your family?" Lyndsay asked

Mallory shook her head "No, I'm here by myself"

"Come and join us then" Lyndsay offered

"That would be so awesome!" Mallory squealed

"We're over there" Lyndsay pointed to the group of teens lounging around.

"I'll get my bag and see you in a minute!" Mallory rushed off

"Good one Lyndsay" Jason remarked as they went back to the group

"What?"

"Now we have to put up with her all day" Jason remarked

"I was just being nice" Lyndsay snapped back

"Alright! Food!" Jax exclaimed when they came back

"Who was the girl you were talking to?" Keisha asked

"Mallory, she's new in town so I invited her to hang with us" Lyndsay said

"Hi!" Mallory had turned up with her bright pink bag and matching towel

"Hey Mallory, this is Lewis, Keisha, Nathan, Tegan, Carlie and Jax" Lyndsay pointed each one out

"What kind of name is Jax?" Mallory asked as she lay her towel down

"It's actually Jackson but no one calls me that" Jax answered

"What school do you guys go to?" Mallory asked

"Most of us go to Whitecross High" Lyndsay answered

"CYBI! I'm going to Whitecross when school starts!" Mallory gushed

"CYBI?" Jess asked

"Can you believe it" Mallory answered

"Oh right"

"So who doesn't go to Whitecross?" Mallory asked

"Jess and Carlie" Lyndsay answered

"Where do you go?"

"Boarding school" Jess answered

"So how are you all friends?" Mallory asked

"All of us bar Jess went to the same primary school, we met Jess through Carlie" Lyndsay explained

"So you've been friends like forever?"

"Pretty much' Lyndsay answered

"Do any of you go out with each other?" Mallory asked

"Nah, Tegan wants Jess but he's not interested" Nathan said

"I didn't say that!" Jess was going a bright shade of pink

"Do any of you have boyfriends?" Mallory asked

"Oh yeah, I have one called Chad, he's so sexy" Lewis did his best gay voice

While most laughed Mallory continued "I was talking to the girls"

"Nah we're all single" Carlie said

"What are you talking about? You're going out with Jack Sloper!" Jess said

"Oh yeah, forgot about him" Carlie laughed

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Tegan said

"He's not much of a boyfriend, we held hands and kissed once and it wasn't a pash" Carlie replied

"Still you have one" Tegan said

"Okay I'm finished, who's up for another swim?" Jax jumped up

"Sure" Lewis said

Everyone got up and headed for the pool. After many hours of bombing, dunking, pictures and swimming. Everyone decided they were all pooled out.

"I hope I see you guys around!" Mallory called as she walked off

"Yeah sure" Jason grumbled

It turned out that Mallory was extremely annoying and had a habit of latching on to people. Lyndsay was the person she seemed to latch onto the most since Lyndsay was the only person who would put up with her.

"There's my mum. See you later" Tegan began to walk off

"How are you getting home?" Lyndsay asked Jess, Carlie and Nathan.

"I forgot to tell you!" Carlie said "Miranda found out about it so we came the quick way"

Lyndsay smiled and asked "how'd she find out?"

/A demon attacked us/ Carlie messaged silently

"How did she take it?"

Carlie shrugged "we got Marcus to explain everything"

"We haven't heard from old Marcus for a while or been to his place"

"Yeah, maybe we can head over there later or something" Carlie said

"Here's my ride, see you later" Lyndsay ran off to her car.

"So are we orbing now or what?" Nathan asked

"Let's go into the toilet or somewhere private" Carlie suggested

They ended up slipping behind the filter building and orbing back to Carlie's house where they found Marcus still sitting on the couch with Miranda.

"So...Sorceresses Circle huh?" Miranda said

000000000000000000000000000000000000

If you are reading this and not reviewing you majorly suck! So REVIEW! Or else!


	3. Chapter 3: Voices

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Miranda gets one more surprise (I bet you can all guess what it is). Thanks to RonandChicken and NikkiEvans who reviewed.

00000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3- Voices

"Hi mum" Carlie smiled

"Where's Lyndsay?" Marcus asked

"At her house" Nathan replied

Marcus sighed and said "Well tell her to come here; I want to talk to you all. And call her on the phone. No telepathy!"

While Carlie called Lyndsay, Nathan and Jess sat on the couch whist their guardian paced around the room. They had met Marcus at the beginning of last year, apparently he had been chosen because he looked similar in age. With brown hair and hazel eyes he looked nineteen though in actual truth he was two hundred and sixty.

"She's coming but she might be a while, she's getting driven over" Carlie sat down beside Jess

"Am I the only one who knows about you?" Miranda asked

"Um' Carlie wasn't sure what to say, she didn't want to go into talking about Sirius, Miranda would probably have a heart attack

"Someone else does know" Jess replied

"Do I know them?" Miranda seemed to be looking straight through them

"You might" Carlie said

"Can you tell me his name?" Miranda continued to push

"Why are you asking, you normally don't care" Carlie snapped

"Because I asked Marcus who else knew and he said that you would explain" Miranda said simply

"Thanks a lot Marcus" Carlie said in an undertone

"She needs to know" Marcus replied

"Well yeah someone else knows but you won't see him around" Carlie answered

"And who is it?"

"Carlie just tell her" Jess said

Carlie murmured incoherently

"Carlie it can't be that bad" Miranda smiled

Carlie sighed "Okay don't freak but the other person who knows is Sirius"

Miranda's smiled practically fell off and all colour in her face disappeared "Youâ.don'tâ.I mean it can'tâ.beâ.the Sirius I know" She choked out

"If the Sirius you are thinking of is Sirius Black then you are spot on" Jess remarked

Miranda began to shake her head "Noâ.it'sâ..impossible"

"You've been through a lot today, maybe we should explain this another day" Nathan tried to be a peacemaker but with no avail

"I wanna hear this now" Miranda said firmly

Carlie jumped up and went into her room; she soon came out with a few pieces of paper which both Jess and Nathan recognized as Sirius's letters.

"These are the letters he sent to me, I tried to write to him last summer but her didn't write back, then as a kick ass birthday gift, Nathan, Lyndsay and Jess wrote to him and gave him some paper and stuff and he wrote back, I've been writing to him for a few months now"

Miranda read the letters and was on the second last one when the colour came back into her face, unfortunately the colour was red.

"I did not depend on magic and my family to help me" She snarled, it was quite evident where Carlie got her temper from.

"Don't worry mum, I set him straight" Carlie smiled

Miranda continued on to the last letter.

"I think I'm going to send him a letter myself" Miranda said

"Mum, he seems really nice and not insane (Jess was snickering at this and Carlie gave him a scorching look) and I really think laying into him isn't going to achieve much"

"I won't lay into him too much" Miranda assured her

"Good, is that all you wanted to talk to us about?" Carlie asked Marcus

"It isn't even the beginning of what I want to tell you" Marcus announced

Suddenly the door burst open and Lyndsay bounded in.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked Marcus

"Sit and I'll explain"

Lyndsay shook her head and answered "My mum is going be picking me up in like five minutes so hurry up and talk!"

Marcus cleared his throat "Demon activity has been recorded around here"

"Meaning?" Lyndsay asked

"Meaning that there is a demon in disguise here and it is going to try and lure you"

"And what happens if it succeeds?" Nathan asked

"Then you'll be taken to the underworld and you'll met Minaru yourself" Marcus replied

"Jeeze no pressure or anything" Carlie remarked

"That's all I wanted to say, have a nice evening" Marcus orbed away in a flare of blue particles.

"He dragged me all the way over here for that!" Lyndsay groaned

A knock came at the door. "That'll be mum" Lyndsay bounded over and waved "See you guys later"

0000000000000000000000

The next few days went uneventful, Carlie had put in her camera to get developed and Miranda was starting to get used to the idea of them. It had also dawned on Jess that this was his last week here since he was sent a letter from his uncle.

"Ah! Why do I have to help Draco out!! I can't stand the little turd!" Jess gasped

"Fred and George sent me a letter asking if I wanna come for the last week, I'll have to tell them no" Carlie said,

"Why?" Jess asked

"Because I can't leave Nathan here all by himself, who knows what Mum would do to him" Carlie smiled

"Who's that other letter from?" Nathan inquired

"Jack"

"Oh, your boyfriend!" Jess teased

"What does he want?" Nathan asked

"He wants to know if I wanna met up with him in Diagon Alley next week" Carlie replied

"Are you?" Nathan asked

Carlie shrugged "I have to go get my school supplies some time"

"Good point" Jess laughed

'Shut up Mcairn! Just cuz I'm gorgeous and you're not doesn't mean you have to make fun of me!"

Jess chuckled "Who has Tegan been flirting with all summer?"

Carlie rolled her eyes "Tegan flirts with everything she thinks is relatively good looking"

Jess shrugged "She still thinks I'm better looking than Fred and George"

Carlie rolled her eyes and Nathan smiled

"Speaking of letters don't you have to send a letter to Sirius?" Jess asked

"I'm waiting to get the photos developed" Carlie answered

"I'm bored' Nathan groaned "All this talking about school is making me realized that we only have a small time left"

"Let's go downstairs and see if Pete's on" Carlie stood up

Jess and Nathan followed suit.

It turned out that Pete was on and since it was a rather slow day he didn't mind talking to Carlie, Jess and Nathan.

"So off to boarding school again and we won't see you until the next holidays?" Pete asked as he washed a few plates.

"Well actually we might be able to come for weekends and stuff" Carlie answered, winking at Jess and Nathan.

"Sounds good. Must be interesting going to boarding school" Pete said

"It's different. I prefer to hang around here. I really wanna go to Whitecross more than anything" Carlie said

"Are the girls hot?" He asked Jess

"I don't think so. Not compared to what I've seen here" Jess smiled, thinking of Tegan.

"Don't just go for the looks" Nathan said, easily reading Jess's thoughts. "Tegan can be a shallow bitch"

"Must you do that" Jess whispered

"I can't help it, besides, I didn't need to read your mind, it was written all over your face" Nathan whispered back

"How about the guys Carlie?" Pete asked, oblivious to Nathan and Jess's conversation

"They're okay. I do have a boyfriend though but he's more like a friend who I hold hands with" Carlie said

"Oh! You look like a fast one" Pete winked

"No way!" said Carlie outraged "Do I look like a hoe?"

Pete laughed "Don't get you tities in a twist. I was just kidding"

"Hello is Sara around?" A voice asked

Carlie turned "Hey Mitchell! I heard about you and Sara. Way to go!"

Mitchell went a little red. Mitchell was Sara's fiancé; he wasn't exactly the most good looking guy in the world, he was on the larger side but he was interesting. He had a good sense of humour and was an art teacher.

"Hello darling" Sara had come out and gave him a kiss

"Ew! Horny old people!" Carlie announced which made the boys snicker

"Shut up you" Sara laughed

"Isn't it against health regulations to make out in a kitchen?" Pete asked

"I'm not in the kitchen and I am not making out" Sara pointed out

"I was wondering if you would like to join me at my parents place for dinner tonight" Mitchell asked Sara

"Hey Pete when's your shift end?" Sara asked

Pete looked at his watch "In about an hour and a half"

"Well since the day is so slow, would you mind ending the shift a bit earlier?" Sara asked

"That would be great!" Pete smiled "Can I call my mum?"

"Sure just don't talk for too long" Sara said

Pete went off to use the phone and Sara and Mitchell exchanged a few loving words. When Pete reappeared he said

"My mum's coming in about half and hour"

"Good, that will give us enough time to clean up" Sara said

Carlie, Jess and Nathan (since they had nothing better to do) helped clear up the place and soon a little girl who looked around seven years old with shoulder length wavy hair came running in shouting "Petey!"

Carlie didn't recognize her but Pete said "That's Anita, my sister"

Carlie nodded, she remembered Pete mentioning her a few times.

"Mum's waiting in the car" She told Pete

Sara began to say something to Pete but her voice was drowned out and Nathan heard Anita's voice in his head

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm a friend of your brothers" a high pitched voice replied_

"_Did he send you here?" Anita asked_

"_Yes come with me, I can take you to him" _

"Hello! Earth to Nathan" Carlie waved a hand in front of his face

"Are you okay?" Jess asked

"Yeah I just heard something, that's all" Nathan replied

"Bye Pete!" Sara called

"BYE PETE!" Carlie yelled

"Bye!" he called back

"What was it?" Jess asked

"It was Anita asking someone if they were a friend of Pete's" Nathan answered

"Who was it?" Carlie asked

"I'm not sure. But I heard the voice somewhere before'

00000000000000000000000000000

Please Review. I love reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Jess's last day

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: This was originally part of the last chapter but I decided to make this part a new chapter. I will warn you now that there is a lot of gushing over Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt.

00000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4- Jess's last day

It was Jess's last day. They had all planned to go shopping, then to the movies. Jess was currently in 'the jukebox' music store. Carlie, Keisha and Lyndsay were all crowed around a shelf with the top forty on it while Jason and Nathan browsed the DVD's. Jax and Lewis were checking out some old stuff and Tegan was standing next to him. Jess was getting nervous. Tegan was looking radiant in her mini denim skirt and pale pink tee.

"So what music are you into?" He asked, shyly

Tegan turned to him "Anything you can dance too" she answered "how about you?"

Jess found this a little hard to answer; he'd never been into music much. "Anything and everything you know"

Tegan smiled "Interesting. So are you really leaving today?"

Jess nodded "I have to stay with my uncle"

"Well I hope you've had a good time"

"I did. I especially enjoyed meeting you and the others. I didn't get a chance to meet you last time I was here" Jess could feel himself getting sweaty.

"I hope Carlie brings you for Christmas, I'd love to get under some mistletoe with you" she winked

Jess could feel a huge lump in his throat "I'd like that" he managed to choke out.

"We're going now guys!" Jax called from the front of the store.

The rest of the group made their way out of the store and into the next one. It was a store with everything in it. They were looking around the stationary section for school. Jess was quite bored with this, as he couldn't have anything to do with muggles.

"I'm buying two of these, one for me and one for Sirius" Carlie held up two matching pink fluffy pens.

"I'm sure he'll love that" Jess rolled his eyes.

Jess was getting a little impatient. He really didn't want to spend his last day hanging around here while they got their stuff for school.

"Don't worry Jess, we're only buying pencil cases and weird pens that aren't on the booklist" Lewis told him.

"Yeah come on, the movie starts in twenty minutes" Jason said, looking at his watch.

Everyone went over to the registers and bought their stuff before heading over to the movie theatre and buying the tickets.

"Troy is the best movie to see" Jason commented as they headed to the cinema, with their arms full of food.

"Why?" Jess asked

"Because it's got kick ass action and you get to see Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt naked" Keisha answered

"I don't see what's so great about Brad Pitt" Lyndsay remarked "I don't think he is that good looking"

This remark set the girls off bickering about how gorgeous Brad Pitt was.

"Girls" Lewis shook his head.

Once they had found seats (They almost took up an entire row), opened the food, decided who they wanted to sit next to and bickering over who was going to have the popcorn, The movie was starting and within the first ten minutes, all the girls in the theatre had their eyes glued to the screen.

"Anyone else getting horny?" Tegan asked

"Tegan that's disgusting!" Keisha shivered.

"Yeah, make sure if you wanna make out with anyone, it's Jess, not me" Lewis laughed

"_Shut up!"_ Someone hissed at them

"Sorry dude!" Jax called back.

"Nathan quite hogging the popcorn!" Carlie called from the end row.

"Here then" Nathan (who was on the other end of the row) passed the popcorn down. As Jess passed it to Tegan, her hand brushed his. Jess felt himself going red again, so he quickly turned himself back to the screen and concentrated on Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt fighting.

The movie was a long one and in Jess's opinion, it went even slower when you had Tegan sitting next to you.

"I can't feel my ass" Carlie remarked

"And you usually feel your ass?" Jax laughed

"I mean it's numb!" Carlie snapped

"_Shut up!" _The same person as before was snapping at them.

The movie was almost over when Jess felt something on his hand; he looked down and saw Tegan's hand. Jess pulled his hand away and he noticed something quite odd.

His hand wasn't there.

In fact his whole arm wasn't visible. One of his powers was to become invisible but he usually had to concentrate a bit to get it going. Jess wasn't sure what to do; sure it was dark at the moment but what happened when the lights went up? How would he explain his arm being missing?

/Calm down Jess/ Nathan messaged him.

/Are you reading my thoughts _again_?/

/ You were practically broadcasting them/ Nathan replied.

/What am I suppose to do?/ Jess silently begged

/What's your problem?/ Marcus voice asked.

/My arm has _disappeared_!/ Jess cried

/Any reason why?/ Marcus asked

/he's sitting next to Tegan/ Nathan replied

/would you shut up! It's hard to hear a movie when there is a telepathic conversation going through your head/ Lyndsay said

/Is Tegan a girl you like?/ Marcus asked, ignoring Lyndsay's comment.

/Kinda/ Jess answered

/It's your emotions, you'll find if you're nervous, angry or embarrassed that your powers will go a little haywire/ Marcus said

/Well can you fix it?/ Jess asked

/Try to relax, take a deep breathe and count to ten/ Marcus advised

/I thought we weren't allowed to use telepathy/ Carlie remarked

/Minaru is probably listening but you haven't mentioned where you are/ Marcus said

/all right! Shut up!/ Lyndsay silently yelled.

"_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10"_ Jess silently counted and he looked down, his arm was visible again. He let out a sigh of relief.

The movie had just finished and the lights were coming back on.

"Orlando was a wuss" Tegan announced as they walked out the theater.

"Yeah but he was still hot" Lyndsay remarked.

Jess was now avoiding Tegan, (he didn't want anymore body parts to disappear) so he was sticking to Nathan.

Carlie looked at her watch and asked "What time have you got to be at your uncle's place?"

"Soon, so we'll probably have to head back" Jess answered

The group moved towards The Green Leaf. Jess suddenly felt gloomy that he wouldn't see most of the group until Christmas. When they reached The Green Leaf, Carlie took out a piece of paper and her new pink fluffy pen.

"Write your e-mail addresses on this" Carlie passed it around. When everyone had written on it, she passed it to Jess and said "There you go, so you can chat to us on MSN"

Jess smiled "Thanks guys"

Tegan threw her arms around Jess "Bye, see you soon, Carlie said we would"

/What does that mean?/ Jess asked

/It means you're coming here for the next holidays/ Carlie answered

Keisha hugged him next "It's been nice meeting you"

"You too Keish" He answered

Jax and Lewis smiled at each other then both hugged him. "We love you man!"

Carlie laughed as Jess cried back "I love you too"

Jason grinned "Do you mind if I shake your hand?"

Jess nodded and then Jason grabbed his wrist and shook his hand.

Lyndsay gave Jess a hug for show, and whispered in his ear "See you whenever Marcus wants us"

The group split up as they went to meet their parents and Nathan, Carlie and Jess went upstairs.

"Hey Jess, you actually seem upset that you're going" Carlie said

"I am, I love staying here" Jess replied.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you around a bit more huh?" Miranda asked as they walked in.

"You might" Jess laughed

"That's alright, you're practically family" Miranda gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Miranda" Jess said.

"So how are you getting to your uncle's place?" Nathan asked

"I'm orbing near The Leaky Cauldron and meeting him there" Jess replied.

"Are you going to miss us?" Carlie asked mockingly.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I _never_ see you guys at all"

"Make sure you go on MSN and talk to us" Nathan said

"I will" Jess replied.

"See you at school then" Carlie said.

"Bye" Jess said, before disappearing into millions of blue particles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carlie, Nathan and Miranda were sitting in the lounge room. Miranda was writing a letter to Sirius, Nathan was reading and Carlie was sorting out her photos.

She was sending Sirius three of them, one with all her friends' together, one with her and Miranda and one of Jess, Nathan, Lyndsay and her together. The rest she was going to put up in her dormitory, along with a few new posters.

'I'm done. How about you?" Miranda asked

"Haven't even started the letter" Carlie replied.

"Well hurry up!"

Carlie got out her fluffy pink pen and began writing.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Okay tons of stuff has been happening so let me give you a review. Mum found out about us and you. There's a letter from her in here. Got some photos, hope you like them. I'll tell you who most of the people are. The guy with dark blonde hair is Jess, the guy with the long blonde hair is Lewis, the girl with light blonde hair is Tegan, the dark skinned boy is Jason, the guy with the glasses is Jax, the guy with dark brown hair is Nathan, the black haired girl is Keisha and the tall girl is Lyndsay. The holidays are almost over and I don't wanna go back to Hogwarts. I wish I could go to Whitecross (it's the school my friends go to). I hate being away from everything, plus I really don't need to go anymore because I can do magic without my wand. How's everything with you? (I know that is a stupid question but I am just being polite). Hope you like my present. _

_From _

_Carlie_

"I'm done" Carlie announced.

"Good, send the owl" Miranda said.

"Hey mum, can I go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I need some stuff for school" Carlie asked as she attached the letter to Ebony.

"Yeah sure. You can orb there right?"

Carlie nodded.

"Sure, don't be too long though"

"I won't be. I really don't want to stay there" Carlie said, as she let her owl go.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Make sure you review! Even if it's this sucks, I really don't care.


	5. Chapter 5: Power Mischief

Disclaimer: see first chapter

A/N: Hey everyone here's another fantastic chapter for you all. Hehehhe. I also have given up on whining about how the street life gets reviews and this one doesn't get as many because one of the reviewers pointed out something very true – this story is all about original characters. This chapter Carlie meets Harry, Jess sends Draco flying across the room and Lyndsay and Nathan have a little fun at school assembly.

00000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5- Power mischief.

"I can't believe this is my last day with you guys" Carlie sighed, after these holidays, filled with fun, she didn't want to leave.

"Why don't you tell you mum that you'd rather go to Whitecross than Pigwarts" Keisha suggested

"It's Hogwarts" Lyndsay informed them.

"I can't, it's a long story but I can't really leave" Carlie said.

"Why are we spending all day moping? If this is your last day with us then do something" Jax said.

"Here's something, fifty things to do in your holidays" Tegan was reading a magazine.

"It has to be something interesting" Jason confirmed.

Lyndsay and Carlie were looking over Tegan's shoulder, scanning the article.

"How about a road trip?" Tegan asked

"No, it has to be something we can do in an afternoon" Lewis said.

"Anyone want to go explore our park?" Lyndsay asked.

"That'll do. I haven't been to the park in ages" Carlie said.

The park wasn't that far to walk from The Green Leaf. When they did get there it was obvious that they were going to annoy some parents.

"Get off! You're too big!" A little girl cried as Jax and Lewis sat on the baby swings.

"Let the kid on the swing" Jason called from the seesaws. Carlie, Nathan and Lyndsay were on one side, while Keisha, Jason and Tegan were on the other. It was a funny sight to see: Six teenagers on one seesaw.

Jax and Lewis were walking over from the swings they had been kicked off. "Can we have a go?" Jax called.

"Yeah sure, hop on" Keisha said.

Jax got on with Keisha, Tegan and Jason and Lewis sat on the other side. It took a while to get it balanced but soon they could go up and down on it.

"This was such a good idea" Jason laughed as the got a few disapproving stares from the parents.

"This is so fun!" Lyndsay cried.

Carlie was laughing; she didn't want to leave this tomorrow. Sure, Fred and George were fun but they just never had the impact that the group had on her. Maybe it was all the mixed personalities. Jason was a computer geek, Tegan was boy obsessed, Jax was a prankster, Lewis was a punk, Nathan was a quite type, Lyndsay was into magic (even before she'd discovered it was real), Keisha was a neat freak and then there was her. She wasn't sure what she fitted into it didn't matter. The group got along so well because they had different views on things.

"Let's see how many of us can go down the slide!" Jax announced.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Jess was in a happy mood, it was the last day of the holidays and he would be going back to Hogwarts. Unlike when he was at home, the Malfoys wanted him around all the time. Draco was constantly annoying him with questions about Hogwarts. He had even considered making himself invisible for a while so they would quit bugging him. He had a few photos that Carlie had given him and he was admiring the picture of him and Tegan when Draco came in. Jess quickly stored the picture in his pocket and looked up at Draco.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"What was that?" Draco pointed to Jess's pocket.

"None of your business" Jess replied coldly.

Draco raised his eyebrows at this. "It is my business since it's my house"

Jess sat there and a smile formed on his face. He concentrated and soon Draco's scream could be heard as he flew five feet from Jess.

Jess tried not to laugh but it was very hard as Draco was groaning on the ground.

"Oh dear. How did that happen?" Jess taunted as he rushed over to his cousin.

"What did you do?" Draco groaned.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mum, can't I just quit Hogwarts?" Carlie asked as she threw in her robes and other clothes in her trunk.

"I don't care but how are you going to explain it to the teachers?" Miranda asked as she leant on the doorframe of Carlie's room.

"I think magic is gay and I like being a muggle" Carlie answered, tossing her Discman in her trunk.

"And you think that they are not going to question it?" Miranda said.

"I think Dumbledore will understand"

"Not on this one Carls. He'll probably want you to at least complete your owls."

"It's not his decision to make. He can snap my wand if he wants. I don't want to go back there." Carlie said simply.

"Sure. I really don't think you can just say 'I'm not coming back to Hogwarts' and they'll let you go" Miranda told her.

"Did you ever try?" Carlie asked.

Miranda shook her head and then pointed to the window. Ebony was back with the letter from Sirius. Carlie opened the window and she flew in and sat on the edge of her trunk.

"There's two letters" Carlie said, holding up two bits of parchment and passing one to Miranda.

Miranda silently went out of the room and Carlie opened her letter and began to read:

_Dear Carlie,_

_Thank you, for the lovely pink pen, it goes with my nails (kidding). Your friends look like interesting people. What do you mean you're not excited about going back to Hogwarts? I know you miss your friends but you have friends at Hogwarts right? I can't understand how anyone would choose being a muggle over Hogwarts. How are you? Miranda's letter was nice to read. It's good to know she hasn't changed much. Please send me some more parchment as I'm almost out. _

_From Sirius_

Carlie looked at Ebony and said "I'll write to him when I get back to Hogwarts"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The whistle of the Hogwarts express sounded and Carlie was rushing to get on the train. It was 10:55; she had five minutes to get on the train. She was late because her alarm didn't go off and she woke up at ten thirty. Now after rushing to have a shower, get dressed and saying goodbye to Sara and Miranda. She'd orbed to the station and was looking for a compartment.

"Running late huh?" Jess's voice asked.

Carlie turned around and smiled. "No Shit Sherlock."

Jess laughed and said "You know who's on the train?"

Carlie shook her head and Jess replied "Harry Potter"

Carlie looked at Jess with a 'like I would care' look.

"I thought you might be interested since he is one of the reason's Sirius is in Azkaban" Jess replied.

"Oh, right"

"I better go, since my cousin is coming" As Jess said this Carlie looked over his shoulder.

"That's Dracula?" Carlie asked as Jess snickered.

"Yep that's him and he's made friends"

"I thought he'd be like you and have no friends" Carlie teased him.

"Not all Pure-Bloods are like me" Jess told Carlie.

"I'll see ya round then" Carlie said as she spotted Lee.

"See ya" Jess said.

00000000000000000000000

"What's in the box?" Carlie asked when she came closer to Lee.

"You wanna see?" Lee grinned.

"Yeah, that's why I asked" Carlie replied.

Lee lifted the lid and a giant tarantula looked up at her. Carlie screamed and then started laughing as he placed the lid down.

"Where'd you get it?" Carlie asked as he led her to a compartment.

"My Uncle gave it to me as a present" Lee told her as they entered the compartment with Angelina Johnston and Katie Bell in it.

"Hey Carlie, did you have a nice summer?" Katie greeted her.

"Yeah" Carlie replied as she sat down "Spent the whole time hanging with my friends"

"Your muggle friends?" Angelina asked.

"Thems the ones" Carlie answered.

"Lee can we see the tarantula?" Fred and George had burst in the compartment.

Lee grinned and opened the lid of the box.

000000000000000000000

"Welcome to a new year at Whitecross High. I can see many new faces and many old ones as well" Mr. Parish, the school principal began his 'set your goals now' speech.

Lyndsay was sitting next to Keisha and Tegan. Tegan pointing to a guy sitting up the front.

_Obviously a student teacher. _Lyndsay thought.

It was understandable why Tegan was pointing. He was hot. For a teacher.

Nathan was sitting in front of her. Lyndsay kicked the back of his chair and he looked over his shoulder and smiled.

/Are you perving at the new student teacher? / Nathan asked.

/Tegan is. I was merely checking him out to see if he was worth my attention/ Lyndsay answered.

/And is he? /

/He's pretty hot for a teacher. Young too. Only looks in his early twenties. / Lyndsay told him.

/Trust you to think of that/

/This is boring. I'm going to liven it up a bit/ Lyndsay smiled.

/No! Marcus will kill you if you use your powers here/

/it's not going to be anything major, just a little fun for some laughs/ Lyndsay told him.

She soon spotted the perfect idea. As Mr. Parish walked down back to his seat, Lyndsay pulled the seat away and he fell on the floor. The whole auditorium burst out laughing.

Nathan was shaking his head at Lyndsay, who was now smiling with great satisfaction.

0000000000000000000000000000

The sorting wasn't something that Carlie liked. For many reasons. She hated the stupid hat for one. Another was they had to be in front of the whole school. Plus it was pretty boring to watch.

"Potter, Harry" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the hall.

Most looked up at this point. Harry Potter climbed onto the stool and sat there for a while. Both Carlie and Jess wished they had Nathan's hyper hearing. Finally the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry got down came over to the table near Carlie, Fred, George and Lee.

"WE GOT POTTER!" Fred and George bellowed.

Carlie laughed along with the rest of the table. "I'm Lee Jordan" Lee was shaking Harry's hand "And that's Carlie Mason" He pointed to Carlie.

"Hi" Carlie said, shaking Harry's hand as well.

After Ron was made a Gryffindor (To which Carlie was pleased about) and some other guy was made a Slytherin, Dumbledore said a few words (Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak to be precise). Everyone dug into the feast.

"You know what we get to do this year don't you?" Lee spoke with a mouthful of Chicken.

"We get to go to Hogsmeade?" Carlie asked, who wasn't very interested.

"Yeah! It's awesome! Zonko's is supposed to be great! And then the shrieking shack is cool to see and –"Carlie stopped listening there. She wished she was back home with Miranda. Hanging with her friends and talking to customers in the Green Leaf.

"Alright there Carls?" Fred asked as he piled more food on his plate.

"Yeah, just homesick" Carlie murmured.

"Missing your mum?" George asked.

"I'm missing everyone" Carlie drawled. "I'm going to see if I can leave Hogwarts"

Fred and George both spat out their food at hearing this. "You—wanna—leave?"

Carlie nodded, "I might see Professor McGonagall about it"

"You can't leave!" Fred declared.

"Yeah, where will you go?" George asked.

"Whitecross" Carlie answered.

"Where's that?" Fred asked.

"In Hereford, it's the school all my friends go to" Carlie replied, grabbing some more food.

"A muggle school?" Both Fred and George looked gob smacked.

Carlie decided to ignore them and continued to grab food that she knew she wasn't going to eat.

"Dumbledore won't let you" George told her.

"We'll see" Carlie answered.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Is Dumbledore going to let Carlie leave Hogwarts? If you have any common sense you'll know the answer.


	6. Chapter 6: Lyndsay's fit

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: This is the chapter where the whole storyline comes into view. There are many clues in this chapter but you're going to have to look hard for them.

Thanks to Reviewers 

00000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6- Lyndsay's fit

"Here comes Mallory" Keisha sounded exasperated.

Lyndsay, who was currently getting her Maths book out of her locker, looked up the hall and sure enough, Mallory, the short and stout girl with mousy brown hair who they'd met at the pool was practically skipping up the hall.

"OMG! Lyndsay did you hear?" Mallory was completely ignoring Keisha.

"What?" Lyndsay asked, shutting her locker.

"This girl was kidnapped! Or so the police think. They think there is some sort of child abuser on the loose!" Mallory cried in her squeaky voice.

"Girl?" Lyndsay asked, suddenly looking alert.

"Yeah there's an Article on the front page of the paper" Mallory explained.

"Is it someone we know?" Keisha asked, clearly interested as nothing happened in Hereford.

"I don't know, do you know anyone named Anita---

The rest Mallory's words didn't make it to Lyndsay's ears as she had just fainted on the floor.

0000000000000000000000000

"_We're doing everything we can Mrs. Surmon. We have many officers on the case" _

"_I'M HERE! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE ME! I AM HERE! MUM! PLEASE MUM! I'M HERE!" _

0000000000000000000000000

Lyndsay's eyes snapped open. A man in a white coat was leaning over her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Keisha's voice sounded as if she had been crying.

"What happened?" Lyndsay asked, sitting up.

"You passed out on the floor and began to shake like you were having a fit." Keisha sniffed.

"Oh" was all Lyndsay could manage.

"Do you have a history of epilepsy in your family?" The man, clearly an ambulance officer asked.

Lyndsay shook her head. She knew this wasn't health related. This was magic related.

0000000000000000000000000

"They're never going to let you leave" Jess told Carlie as they walked to Professor McGonagall's office. The reason no one thought it was weird that Jess Mcairn and Carlie Mason were talking to each other like old friends walking the halls of Hogwarts was because no one could see them. Jess's invisibly skills were getting better.

"Hey I can try can't I?" Carlie said who was unaware at that very moment that her one of her best friends was at the hospital.

"And what will happen to me exactly?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. Jess the only reason I ever came to Hogwarts was because I wanted to find out about my father and I was interested about magic. Both of those reasons are gone. I know who my father is and I have a much more powerful magic" Carlie explained.

"What about me?" Jess asked.

Carlie looked at him; well she hoped she was looking at him. It was hard to tell when you were invisible.

"I—you can always stay at my place over the holidays" Carlie stammered.

"Carlie, why do you have this sudden need to go back to Hereford?"

Carlie didn't know what to say. There were so many reason but none were very logical.

"I just do" She answered and knocked on Professor McGonagall's door. Jess sighed and waved his hand, making Carlie completely visible.

"Yes" McGonagall's voice called.

Carlie opened the door but didn't realize Jess had just come in also.

"Yes, Miss Mason?" She asked, looking up from a pile of parchment.

"Er....well...is it possible to leave Hogwarts. Like as in going to another school?" Carlie asked.

She looked up surprised. "Magic schools don't offer transfers unless it's an exchange program" (A/N: There is a magic exchange program. It said so in GoF about Bill having a pen-friend from some country)

"No. I mean as in leave Hogwarts and go to a muggle school" Carlie said.

McGonagall looked extremely surprised.

"You'd have to talk to Professor Dumbledore but I'm quite sure he'd say no"

"Okay, I'll talk to him then" Carlie said, turning back to the door.

"Told you" Jess hissed and both Carlie and McGonagall jumped. Before she could ask, Carlie rushed out of her office.

0000000000000000000000000

"I'm fine, I just fainted because of lack of sleep that's all" Lyndsay cried as the doctor shook his head.

"Miss Gareth, your school mates said you were twitching as if you were having an epileptic fit, we just want to keep you here until the test results come back"

"And how long will that be?" Lyndsay asked.

"About twenty-four hours" He replied.

"What! I can't stay here! God! You are being ridiculous!" Lyndsay exclaimed.

"It will only be for a short while."

"But I'm not epileptic!" Lyndsay groaned.

"We will see after the test results come back"

"Great" Lyndsay rolled her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000

"Why are you doing this?" Jess moaned as Carlie marched up to the gargoyle entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"Because this summer reminded me of all the things I'm going to miss out on. The last few summers I haven't been with all of my friends as a group. This summer was different. Everything was great and it reminded me of what my life was like was before all this!" Carlie said.

"But you will always have a connection to magic. You know that" Jess told her.

"I know but, there is something that the muggle world has that the wizarding world doesn't. It's really hard to explain but I want to be apart of it all again." Carlie said.

Jess groaned and Carlie looked at the gargoyle. "Sour Worms"

The gargoyle began to move and Carlie jumped on the stairs.

000000000000000000000000

2:34. It was 2:34 and Nathan was on the edge of his seat to see if Lyndsay was alright. 2:35. He really wished he could speed up time or at least orb there to see Lyndsay. But no. He was stuck in this school until 3 o'clock and there was nothing he could do about it.

0000000000000000000000000

"Professor Dumbledore?" Carlie asked as she pushed open the door.

"Miss Mason, what brings you to my office?"

Carlie walked up to Dumbledore's desk and took a deep breath.

"Can I leave Hogwarts?"

He raised his eyebrows. "For family reason you can for a little while but –"

"No" Carlie cut him off "I mean as in leave and not coming back"

"Where will you go?"

"This school that's near my house" Carlie told him.

"A Muggle school?"

"Yeah. I don't think I belong in the wizarding world" Carlie told him and it wasn't a lie. She didn't think she belonged.

"Is this about your father?" Dumbledore asked.

Carlie almost laughed but then realized it was a really good excuse. "Yeah, I found out about him and I don't think I should be here-"

"You've been here for the last two years and no one has said a word" Dumbledore reminded her.

"That's because I didn't know!" Carlie cried very convincingly.

"Nonsense, your parents do not determine who you are"

Carlie sighed "But all my friends are in Hereford"

"You're friends will always be your friends no matter where you go to school"

"I just—realized a few things this summer sir" Carlie said.

"I don't think your mother would be happy about this" Dumbledore pointed out.

"She didn't want me to come at all!" Carlie exclaimed.

"I know Miranda has a few, problems with what happened but I know she wants you here"

"Can't I go? Is there any sort of wizarding law that says I have to be here?" Carlie asked, the law sometimes had good loopholes.

"Yes. There is. Unless you are expelled you have to stay until your owls."

"Can you expel me?" Carlie asked hopefully.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm afraid not. Would you like a sherbet lemon?" He offered her the packet.

"Yeah sure" Carlie grabbed one when Nathan's voice blared into her head

/Lyndsay is in the hospital. She had a fit at school/

Carlie quickly spun around and ran out of Dumbledore's office without explanation.

0000000000000000000000

"Lyndsay guess what! Everyone is talking about you!" Tegan announced when the came into Lyndsay's hospital room.

"I only fainted!" Lyndsay cried exasperated.

"I brought you some flowers" Jax handed Lyndsay some yellow flowers which Lyndsay had a sneaking suspicion that he stole from someone's garden.

"How did you all get here?" Lyndsay asked, knowing that they wouldn't all fit in someone's car.

"My mum and Keisha's Dad dropped us here" Jason told her.

"Wow! All we need is Carlie and Jess and the crew is all here" Lyndsay laughed.

"Since when did Jess become part of our crew?" Jason asked.

"I thought he did since he spent the whole summer with us" Lyndsay said.

"Jess is cool" Lewis said.

"Yeah and hot" Tegan grinned.

"He thought you were hot too" Nathan remarked.

"Next time we see him I'll ask him out" Tegan decided.

As if on cue Jess and Carlie (still in there Hogwarts uniforms) ran into the room.

"Carlie!" Keisha screeched.

"Nice clothes" Lewis remarked.

Both Carlie and Jess looked down at themselves and realized they were still in their uniforms.

"Oh yeah" Carlie shrugged "these are our uniforms"

"And I thought our uniforms were bad" Tegan remarked.

"How did you get here?" Keisha asked.

"The train" Carlie answered.

"Wow. That's a fast train!" Jax laughed.

"No, Nathan—rang us ages ago to tell us and we came straight away" Jess answered.

"Nathan! Why did you do that?" Lyndsay moaned.

"Hey Tegan what were you saying about next time you see Jess that you'd ask him out?" Lewis asked mischievously.

Jess began to go red and Carlie ignored it all and went to talk to her best friend.

"What happened? Did you have a vision? Or was it a demon?" Carlie whispered.

"It was sort of a vision. But it was different, it was really weird. I was shouting stuff that I didn't want to shout. Like it wasn't me watching in on someone else but being in the person while it was happening" Lyndsay explained quietly as Tegan asked out Jess. Who accepted.

"Oh that's soooo romantic!" A whinny voice drawled.

Mallory who was carrying a box of chocolates had appeared at the door.

"Hey Mallory" Lyndsay said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I just had to see you!" Mallory rushed over and gave Lyndsay a hug. "I mean I was _there _after all"

"Thanks Mallory" Lyndsay said while most of the group were either snickering or rolling their eyes.

"Are you alright? Are you going to have to stay here?" Mallory asked as she placed her chocolates on the table.

"Yeah I'll be out by tomorrow" Lyndsay reassured her.

"Oh good. Class has been such a bore without you" Mallory laughed.

After talking about their events at school (Jess and Carlie lying a little by saying Professor Snape taught 'science') Lyndsay's parents had showed up and everyone caught the drift about getting out.

"That was nice of your friends to see you" Mrs. Gareth commented after the group had left.

"Yeah" Lyndsay sighed and grabbed for the box of chocolates.

"The doctors told us that you'll be out if you don't have another fit-"Mrs. Gareth didn't finished her sentence as Lyndsay began to shake with her eyes wide open on the bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"_Mr. Surmon you say that you went to pick you sister up and you waited for about half an hour before leaving the park?" _

"_Yes sir" Pete answered. _

"_PETE! PETE I'M RIGHT HERE! PETE PLEASE! I'M HERE! PETEY I'M HERE!" _

0000000000000000000000000000000

Carlie and Jess had decided to drop in on Miranda before orbing back to Hogwarts. The Green Leaf was busy (it was the dinner shift) but what came as a surprise was Pete Surmon getting integrated by two policemen.

Sara spotted Carlie immediately and rushed over. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came on a train because of Lyndsay" Jess explained.

"What's with the police?" Carlie asked.

"Didn't you hear? Pete's sister disappeared yesterday"

0000000000000000000000000000

Yeah I'm happy now since we can get to the good bits of solving the mystery and they get to use their powers.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Seers

Disclaimer: First Chapter look at it

A/N: Nothing much to say except review and enjoy it.

Thanks to RonandChicken, NikkiEvans and Innocent-looking for being totally kick ass and reviewing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7 – Seers

It was raining. Nathan loved the rain. Though he knew he would get totally soaked when he walked the rest of the way to school. He had bought Lyndsay some flowers and was on his way up to her room.

"_She keeps having these weird fits. I think it has to do with me" _

"_OF COURSE IT'S YOU! SHE'S THE SEER! SHE CAN SENSE IT!" _

Nathan blinked at hearing this. Both voices he didn't know but whoever it was, they were talking about Lyndsay.

"Hello Nath, what brings you here?" Lyndsay asked when he appeared with the flowers.

"I thought my best friend could use some flowers that weren't stolen from a garden" Nathan grinned, looking over at the flowers Jax had given her.

Lyndsay laughed and said "you've got plenty of time to give me flowers since I'm going to be here for a while"

"I just heard two people talking about you" He said.

"There called doctors Nathan" Lyndsay pointed out.

"No I mean I _heard _them"

Lyndsay now understood what he meant. "Do you know who it was?"

Nathan shook his head.

Lyndsay sighed. "I'm not an epileptic; I need to find out what is going on. Or I'm gonna be stuck in this hospital forever."

Nathan looked at his watch "Lynds, I gotta go. If I don't leave soon I'm going to be late for school."

Lyndsay laughed "Dude, you can orb! Don't stress. Hang out with me."

Nathan rolled his eyes and sat next to Lyndsay.

000000000000000

"I hate tea!" Carlie groaned as she sipped it from the pink tea cup.

"Shut up and drink it Carlie" Fred laughed at her.

"THE GRIM!" Professor Trelawney screamed over near Lee and George.

Carlie and Fred looked over their way.

"I'm sorry, my dear boy, you are going to die!" She announced.

Lee had gone very pale and looked as if he wanted to be sick.

"Lee if you do die can I have your tarantula?" Carlie asked.

The whole class laughed and Professor Trelawney marched over to Carlie and Fred's table.

"Let's see your cup" She picked up the cup and looked at it. "Hmm, you have a powerful enemy"

"_Minaru" _Carlie thought.

Fred just laughed and she continued. "You have many dark secrets"

Carlie held her breath; she hoped it didn't say what she was in there.

"And oh!" She smiled "You have the power to see"

Carlie was beginning to think she was a fraud; Lyndsay was the seer, not her

"So Carlie's a seer?" Fred asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. A natural born seer." She announced.

Carlie shook her head, she couldn't believe this.

"Don't be modest my dear, you have a gift, share it with the world!" She announced.

Lee was looking a little better as she said this. He obviously didn't believe Carlie was a seer.

"Yeah Carlie's a seer all right" Fred laughed.

Professor Trelawney looked at Fred and picked up his cup. "You have a brother do you not?"

"Yeah just a few" Fred snickered.

"One of them is going to go through great peril soon" With that she swooped off to look at some other unsuspecting student's cup.

000000000000000000

Jess was sitting at the Slytherin table listening to his cousin complain about Harry Potter when he saw a group of third years come in. Carlie was amongst them.

"I predict we will have potions next" Carlie announced and Lee pretended to gasp.

"We do! She is a real seer!"

Jess got up and walked over to the group.

"Are you a seer now?" He asked Carlie who usually wasn't spoke to by Jess in front of everyone else.

"Yes I am." Carlie laughed "And I predict that you will break up with your girlfriend soon!"

Jess gave her a dirty look. No one was supposed to know about Tegan.

"Jess you have a girlfriend?" Fred asked.

"Yes he does. And if you don't see her this afternoon with flowers she'll dump you!" Carlie laughed.

"She will not. You're full of shit Carlie" Jess told her.

"But you have to see her this afternoon after 5!" Carlie told him.

"I am don't worry!" Jess snapped.

"Good then. Cuz she really likes you" Carlie winked.

Jess marched back to the Slytherin table. No one knew that they had just organized when they were going to the hospital to see Lyndsay.

"Mcairn doesn't have a girlfriend Carlie" Lee said.

"Yeah he does. She's real pretty too. I saw them on the holidays" Which was true. Carlie had seen Jess and Tegan on the holidays.

"No way!" George laughed.

"Yeah. I dunno if they've kissed but they looked pretty cozy." Carlie grinned.

"We are going to tease him forever about this." Fred grinned.

Jess was rolling his eyes across the room and Carlie smiled.

0000000000000000000

"Jess is so hot isn't he?" Tegan asked as they sat down for lunch.

"Yeah he's a dreamboat" Jax said dreamily.

"I wasn't talking to you" Tegan snapped.

"He's alright, he could do his hair better" Keisha remarked.

"Are we visiting Lyndsay this afternoon?" Jason asked.

"Yeah we will. Don't go stealing flowers again though Jax" Keisha answered.

"Fine I won't" Jax said.

"Wasn't cool how Carlie and Jess were there" Lewis said.

"Yeah they took a train as soon as they found out" Nathan told them.

"Did you ring them?" Tegan asked.

"No, I talked to them on messenger" Nathan replied.

"What's there e-mail then? I'd love to talk to Jess" Tegan asked.

Nathan scribbled down the address and handed it to Tegan.

"Thanks Nath"

000000000000000000000000

Please review. I'll be your friend if you do. Not that I'm implying that you have no friends. Hehehehe.


	8. Chapter 8: The Crystal Ball

Disclaimer: See da first chappie

A/N: Here I am again with another chapter for you all. It actually jumps forward about a month from the last chapter but I didn't want to bore my readers with stupid stuff.

Thanks to all reviewers who all totally kick ass.

* * *

Chapter 8- The Crystal Ball

Lyndsay had had numerous fits since she was released from hospital. They had diagnosed her an epileptic. She was extremely annoyed and thought about possessing the doctors but Marcus had told her not too.

Anita's disappearance had sparked many parents' fears and they were more cautious of their children. Most of the teens at Whitecross high groaned exceptionally about this. Most not being able to go out without some sort of guardian with them.

"My parents want to come with us shopping" Tegan groaned as her, Lyndsay and Tegan walked down the hall.

"Your mum isn't that bad" Keisha pointed out.

"I know but it just feels weird" Tegan said.

"My mum's being extra cautious with me because of the whole 'epileptic' thing." Lyndsay explained. It was becoming extremely frustrating. Carlie, Jess, Nathan and her had been trying to figure out who had taken Anita but with no success. They had crystal scoped for her but it said she was at her house which they knew was wrong. Something was interfering with the magic and they couldn't figure out what.

"She'll lighten up Lynds" Keisha assured.

"LYNDSAY!" A whiny voice called. Lyndsay tried not to roll her eyes. It was Mallory. Another thing that was grating on Lyndsay's nerves. Mallory was always trying to butt in and didn't seem to take a hint when trying to get rid of her.

"Do you have English now?" Mallory asked.

"You know she does" Keisha rolled her eyes.

Mallory ignored her. "So you wanna walk to class with me?"

Lyndsay forced a smile and said "Yeah sure. I got to get something out of my locker okay?" Mallory followed Lyndsay to her locker where Nathan appeared beside her breathless from running.

"I.....was talking to Marcus" Nathan wheezed. "And I figured something out"

Lyndsay looked at Mallory and smiled. She concentrated and made her way into Mallory's mind. She made Mallory run up the other end of the hall and then Lyndsay returned to her own body and asked "What did you find out Nathan?"

Nathan shook his head. "I—I can't remember"

* * *

Divination was always an interesting lesson. Professor Trelawney was always on Carlie's back asking her about any recent visions or dreams. They had just started crystal ball reading and Lee was joking around.

"I foresee that there will be lots of clouds tonight" Lee said in his fake seer voice.

George, Carlie and Fred giggled which attracted Professor Trelawney.

"What do you see my dears?" She asked in her misty voice.

"I can see lots of cloud" Lee said proudly.

"What about you Carlie?" She asked.

Carlie looked deeply into the crystal ball and expected to see nothing. The cloud inside began to swirl and she gasped.

"What can you see?" Professor Trelawney was right on her back.

"I—I—"Carlie stammered. She'd just seen Pete comforting his mother with Anita standing in front of them screaming.

"Yes" The whole class was looking at her now. She couldn't say Anita. So she said the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"I saw my dad" She announced. Some of the class laughed and asked why was that shocking? Other members of the class explained that Carlie had never met her dad.

"Where was he?" Professor Trelawney asked, her large eyes looking deeply at Carlie.

"Someplace dark" Carlie answered. She didn't know how true that was. Azkaban could have been extremely bright for all she knew but Trelawney seemed to buy it.

"Oh yes. I know who your father is. It's very dark where he is now" She announced in a very misty voice.

Carlie knew right then she had to do something. "Professor Trelawney, can I please go to the hospital wing. I don't feel too good"

"Oh yes dear. Seeing something like that will scare anyone" Carlie quickly grabbed her bag and slid down the ladder.

Carlie was shaking her head. Anita was standing in front of Pete and his mother screaming. Was that possible? Over the past few months Carlie thought anything was possible.

/HEY EVERYONE! Get you butts out of class and over to the house! / Carlie messaged them all. She wasn't supposed to use telepathy but this was important.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves and orbed to the house.

* * *

It was amazing how the 'I'm not feeling well' excuse worked to get Nathan, Jess and Lyndsay out of class. Not sure of what was going on, they just orbed to the house. No questions asked.

Carlie was already there with the book of shadows opened flicking through it angrily.

"Carlie what's going on?" Jess asked as soon as he saw her.

"I was in divination and I saw in the crystal ball Anita screaming in front Pete and his mum. They didn't even notice her" Carlie said very quickly.

"Wow. Heavy stuff" Jess remarked.

Lyndsay and Nathan arrived at the same time and asked simultaneously "What's going on?"

Carlie repeated the story of the crystal ball to Lyndsay and Nathan.

"So have you checked the book?" Lyndsay asked.

Carlie snapped the book shut and got up. "It's so hard to find anything in that thing!"

"We should contact Marcus" Jess recommended.

As the four of them began to walk away the book of shadows flew opened. All four stopped dead and turned around. The book had opened on a certain page. Lyndsay, Jess, Carlie and Nathan all looked at each other before walking forward and looking at the page it had opened to. After a few seconds they all gasped. They had found the answer they were looking for.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhh! A cliffie. Bet you're all going to be dying to find out what the answer is. (I'm joking of course. I assume you have better things to do with your life then wonder about the answer)


	9. Chapter 9: The Halloween Rescue

Disclaimer: First Chappie

A/N: YES! I know the chapters are extremely short so this is why this chapter is long. Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to RonandChicken, Moon Screams, NikkiEvans and Rainbow Fruzzlez for being great and reviewing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9- The Halloween Rescue

"The Ghostly Plane." Lyndsay breathed.

"That must be where Anita is" Carlie declared.

"How do you figure that?" Jess asked.

Carlie and Lyndsay rolled their eyes. "Hello? It says that people on the ghostly plane can see people in our realm but we can't see them" Lyndsay retorted.

"And the book flicked open on this page by itself" Carlie added.

"Well what do we have to do to get to the Ghostly Plane?" Nathan asked.

"It's difficult" All four jumped and turned to see Marcus standing at the top of the stairs.

"Damn! Don't you know how to knock?" Carlie demanded.

"It's his house!" Lyndsay laughed.

"You were saying about the Ghostly Plane?" Jess reminded him.

"Yes. You see the Ghostly Plane isn't a realm as such; it's more of a dimension. It is like a one-way mirror. If you are in the Ghostly Plane, you can see everyone and everything but they can't see you. So you can't just orb there. You have to open a portal to get there." Marcus explained.

"It says here how to all we need is some sage and some chicken blood" Nathan announced.

"Gross! I ain't touching any chicken blood!" Lyndsay yelled.

"Well Marcus can get them for us right?" Carlie asked.

He shook his head. "I only came here to warn you all that you're all about to be busted if you don't get back"

"Damn! What are we going to do?" Lyndsay asked.

"It's Halloween. We can sneak out during the Halloween feast" Jess said.

"And you guys can say you're going to a Halloween party!" Carlie said excitedly.

"What about the chicken blood and sage?" Nathan asked.

"There's that room upstairs with everything" Carlie said.

"Chicken Blood?" Lyndsay asked.

"You can get that from the butchers if you ask" Carlie informed them.

"And you know that how?" Lyndsay asked.

"A little prank me and Jax did a long time ago involved a little blood" Carlie winked.

"I can take care of the chicken blood" Nathan volunteered.

"Marcus how about—"Jess trailed off as he saw Marcus was gone.

"That guy is so helpful." Jess murmured.

"We can't do it here" Lyndsay was reading the book.

"Why?" The other three asked.

"It says that you can't orb within the plane. So you have to walk everywhere" Lyndsay read.

"So we need somewhere near Pete's place" Nathan said.

There was a moment of silence before Carlie sighed and said "I guess I better talk to my mum"

**

* * *

**

"Mum? Hello?" Carlie asked as she orbed into the house.

"Carlie!" Miranda jumped out of her chair.

"Hey mum how would you like to help us recuse Anita" Carlie asked.

"What does it involve?" Miranda asked.

"Just us splating a little pig blood on the wall no biggie" Carlie smiled.

"Do it in the attic and when is this happening?" Miranda asked, still a little shocked by her daughters arrival.

"Tonight. Nathan's gonna show up here with the blood." Carlie explained.

"Why can't I have a normal child?" Miranda murmured.

"I'll see you soon" Carlie waved as she disappeared into a number of blue particles.

* * *

When Nathan asked for chicken blood at the butchers, they smiled and asked if he was going trick or treating. He told them they were trying to summon spirits. They laughed and gave him a bucket of blood for a small fee.

It was interesting walking into The Green Leaf with a bucket of blood. Sara had joked about who he'd murdered and Pete gave him a weary smile. Nathan told him that Anita would turn up soon.

"_Very soon" _Nathan silently added.

**

* * *

**

They say on Halloween strange things often happen to people. That night at the Hogwarts Halloween feast was no exception.

"Carlie are still sick? You've been really quiet" Lee asked as he helped himself to some food.

Carlie didn't answer. She was trying to think of a way to distract Lee, Fred and George from noticing her disappearance. The whole 'I'm feeling sick' thing was getting old.

"And then I stabbed him with a knife and we all ate some pizza" Lee said in Carlie's ear.

"What?" Carlie turned to Lee who was snickering.

"You've obviously got something on your mind" George said.

"Is it your dad?" Fred asked.

"Yeah it's him" Carlie answered. It was amazing how Sirius was a great excuse to get out of anything.

"TROLL!" Professor Quirrel ran up between the tables. "I thought youought to know" He passed out on the ground.

"Hello distraction" Carlie smiled as the whole great hall went wild.

* * *

Nathan and Lyndsay were already at the house when Carlie and Jess arrived. They had set up in the attic the portal which was a door shaped figure made with blood.

"All we have to do" Lyndsay told them. "Is throw the sage at it and say Abra o portal ao reino dos ghosts"

"What does that mean?" Jess asked.

"Open the portal of the realm of the ghosts in Portuguese" Nathan explained.

"Cool. So do you think Nathan should say it since his gift is weird languages?" Jess said.

"Yeah he should" Carlie agreed.

Nathan grabbed a handful of the sage and threw it at the bloody wall. As the herb just sat in amongst the blood Nathan said very clearly in a Portuguese accent.

"Abra o portal ao reino dos ghosts"

The blood began to glow and soon it was like a window looking into somewhere dark.

"So who's going first?" Nathan asked.

"Me" Lyndsay stepped forward.

"Wait!" Jess held up his hands. "What happens if you have a fit in there?"

"Yeah Lyndsay it might be dangerous" Carlie said.

"No way! Our first real adventure and I have to sit out!" Lyndsay cried.

"I'll sit out with you Lyndsay" Nathan offered.

"Really?" Lyndsay looked at him.

"If there's any demons in there who's going to heal us?" Carlie asked.

"You'll be fine. You guys are great at fighting the demons" Nathan assured.

"Okay so how are we going to find Anita?" Carlie asked.

"Just go through and we'll give you instructions" Lyndsay told them.

"Er...okay" Jess looked at Carlie with a sceptical look.

"I'll go first" Carlie said and stepped towards the doorway.

"Okay, wait for Jess" Lyndsay said.

Carlie walked through the door and into the darkness, when she came out it was out of the same doorway again and Lyndsay, Nathan and Jess were there and it was her attic but it was all grey and transparent, like they were ghosts.

"Carlie you've made it through!" Lyndsay cheered looking straight at her.

"I thought you said no one could hear or see you here?" Carlie asked.

"You can't but Lyndsay can see you since she's got enhanced eyesight but she can't hear you though I can" Nathan explained.

Carlie walked over to them and stretched her hand out. She wanted to see whether she could touch them. Her hand went straight through Lyndsay who jumped and said "Don't put your hands through me!"

Carlie laughed and then she heard from somewhere behind her. "Shit this place is creepy"

Carlie turned around to see Jess who was looking around with a face full of awe.

"You have to walk to Pete's place and then find Anita and bring her back here" Lyndsay instructed.

Walking to Pete's place was the most interesting experience ever. They could walk through people and cars but yet could walk through buildings.

"Is this Pete's house?" Jess asked as both of them stood in front of a large house with a small front garden.

Carlie took out the piece of paper that she'd written down Pete's address on.

"Yup this is 340" Carlie confirmed.

"She's in there somewhere" Jess breathed.

"Well no use standing out here is it?" Carlie laughed.

"Carlie how are we going to get her to trust us?" Jess asked as the walked towards the front door.

"She's seen me a few times plus I think she'll be happy when I tell her we're taking her home" Carlie opened the door and they both walked in. Pete soon came into the hall and walked straight through Jess and Carlie to close the door.

"Bloody wind" He murmured. Carlie and Jess followed him into the lounge where they saw Anita sitting on the couch watching everyone with wary eyes.

"Anita?" Carlie asked.

Her head turned to Carlie and Jess. "You can see me?" she whispered.

"Yes we can. We're going to take you home" Carlie announced confidently.

"I am home" She whispered.

"Yeah but I'm going to take you home and everyone will see you" Carlie explained.

"Really?" Her eyes were very wide and looked glassy.

"Yup, just come with Jess and me and we'll get you home" Carlie held out her hand.

Anita looked sceptically at it then grabbed it and grabbed Jess's and swung between them.

**

* * *

**

"They should be back soon" Lyndsay reassured Miranda who was worried.

"Yeah they have to walk to Pete's place remember" Nathan reminded her.

The three of them heard the door blow open from downstairs and Nathan heard Carlie announce their arrival.

"They're here"

Anita was laughing. "I can't wait to see Pete and Dad and Mum!" She sang.

Jess was rolling his eyes whilst Carlie laughed. As they walked through the doorway the darkness engulfed them and Anita screamed.

When they came out everything was normal. No one was transparent.

"Can you see me?" Anita asked excitedly.

"What are you going to do with her?" Miranda asked.

Lyndsay smiled. "She disappeared at the park and that's where they'll find her"

**

* * *

**

You may be thinking that it wasn't very exciting. This is only the beginning of the adventure.


	10. Jess's Journal

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been working on my Harry Potter Fansite which this story is on. If you wanna know stuff about this story you can get the address in my bio.

This isn't a chapter. It's a journal thing.

Thanks you to RonandChicken, Moon Screams, Barbiegirl, Nikkievan and I'll be watching you for reviewing.

Jess's Journal

_Last night was certainly interesting. How many people can say they rescued a missing girl from another realm? When Carlie and me got back to Hogwarts, we found out that Harry Potter and his crew had taken on a mountain troll. Now everyone is talking to him like he is a hero or something. Which I admit that yes he did save that bucktoothed girl but we saved a girl that otherwise would have never been found. We haven't got so much as a thank you. I know that no one can know about us but it is a little bit annoying. It was easy though. Much easier than I thought. Which makes me wonder if this is the end of it? _


	11. Chapter 10: Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

A/N: Nothing much to say except review.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10: Green Eyed Monster

It was all over the news the next day. Anita had shown up in the park extremely dazed and confused. She didn't remember a thing. It was what her friends were talking about when Lyndsay showed up for school.

"Did you hear? Pete got his sister back. She showed up last night at the park! There's a rumour going around that she was abducted by aliens." Keisha had asked as soon as Lyndsay showed up.

Lyndsay couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I heard. I doubt she was abducted by aliens."

Keisha laughed. "What? I thought you of all people would be ecstatic about anything magical"

Lyndsay laughed. "Let's just say I'm over looking for magic"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Freaking hell its cold" Carlie exclaimed as she walked back from Care of Magical Creatures.

"Are you making comments about the weather to avoid the subject you so want to talk about?" Jess asked. Fred and George had stayed back to clean up after they had made a mess by throwing droppings at people.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Carlie asked stiffly.

"Come on. You suspect the exact same thing as the rest of us do. It was way to easy rescuing Anita" Jess said.

"Can we not talk about that here?" Carlie asked as Lee made his way over to them.

"Mcarin what do you want?" Lee asked when he came up to them.

"I was merely having a conversation with Carlie. Is that alright with you?" Jess asked.

"What could have to talk about with her?" Lee asked.

Jess smiled slyly. "You have no idea" He winked and walked off.

Carlie shook her head but smiled. "Before you asked no I am not Jess's girlfriend"

"Then what were you talking about with him?" Lee asked.

"MYOB sweetheart" Carlie knew he had no idea what that meant and before he could ask, she turned around and followed Jess.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Nathan was sitting at the school computer typing up his English essay when his messenger popped up. It was Jess.

The message came up**. Hi Nathan. What u up to?**

Nathan typed back that he was doing an English essay.

**Cool. I e-mail Marcus. We need to have a meeting. It was too easy rescuing Anita. **Was Jess's reply.

I know. Ever get the feeling they were just testing us? Nathan replied.

**Definitely. Why can't anything be simple? **Nathan imagined Jess groaning as he typed that.

Life would be boring if everything was simple. Nathan typed back.

Jess didn't answer for a while and when he did he was saying goodbye. **gtg, I'll talk to Marcus k? **

Nathan was going to type something back but Jess went offline. He went back to his English essay. He didn't know that about fifteen minutes away - Bree Newton had just disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Carlie had just finished her letter to Sirius explaining what had happened on Halloween. Walking up to the owlery she ran into a familiar someone.

"Hi Jess" Carlie smiled as she tied the letter to her owl.

"I just talk to Nathan on the net. We're organising a meeting" Jess told her.

"You called?" A voice asked.

Carlie and Jess spun around.

"Marcus!" Carlie exclaimed.

"I believe you wanted a meeting?" He asked.

"Yeah we need to talk" Jess said.

"We're talking now aren't we?" He smirked.

"Yeah but what happens if someone wants to use the owlery? It's gonna look suspicious since you are neither a teacher nor a student" Carlie pointed out.

"Trust me they won't. Anyway" He turned to Jess. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Anita. It was too easy. No fighting demons, no poisons, no traps. Nothing."

Marcus chewed his lip. "Does the name Bree Newton ring any bells?"

Carlie and Jess shook their heads. "Because she disappeared about three hours ago. One minute she was in her preschool the next she was just gone"

"It could be a coincidence. There might be a child stalker around" Carlie supplied, though she didn't believe it.

"We will soon see won't we?" Jess said.

"I'm not sure what's going on but there is someone or something in Hereford that is preying on kids and they're doing it to lure you. Is there anyone you can think of who suddenly wants to be your friend?" Marcus asked.

Carlie shook her head. "Not that I can think off. Ask Lyndsay since it will be her they warm up too."

Marcus nodded. "I will look into it. Until next time" He winked then orbed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Lyndsay was grabbing her English things out of her locker when Mallory came up to her. She seemed out of breath, as if she'd just rushed back from somewhere.

"Hey. Lyndsay" Mallory gasped.

"Hey what's up with you?" Lyndsay asked.

"Nothing. I. just. Need. Some. Air." She gasped.

"Well breathing is a good start" Lyndsay joked.

Mallory smiled and pulled out a book. "Here's the book….. you wanted" She passed it to Lyndsay who grabbed it. Then promptly dropped it.

She was having a fit again. That much was clear. But something was different. Everything was black and quiet. Usually she'd had a vision of Anita but since Anita was found, what was this?

"Lyndsay?" Mallory called "I wish you wouldn't do that in front of me"

"Sorry" Lyndsay groaned as she sat up.

"We need to take you to the sick bay" Mallory helped her to her feet.

"Yeah sure" Lyndsay said. She was in a bit of a daze. Maybe she was truly epileptic? Maybe magic had nothing to do with it? Then Lyndsay thought of something Mallory had just said.

I wish you wouldn't do that in front of me.

Lyndsay gasped. Every time she'd had a fit Mallory had been there. She was there talking about Anita when she had her first fit and just then Mallory had passed her the book….

Oh God.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mallory? You mean that fat chick from the pool?" Jess asked.

Lyndsay nodded.

"Wow. She came across as annoying but a demon?" Carlie said.

"If she is" Marcus began "we have to keep a close eye on her. Watch if she goes anywhere at school –"

"WAIT!" Lyndsay jumped up. They were back at the house again. Discussing the whole children issue. "Mallory was out of breath when I saw her last. Do you think she had to do with that Bree girl's disappearance?"

Marcus looked deep in thought. "I have to consult the congress. Until then be careful of her. Don't go anywhere alone with her"

"Why can we just attack her and turn her into her slimy demon self?" Carlie asked.

"There are rules. You can't just go jumping any person who you think is a demon. It is very bad to attack an innocent, the congress can and will punish you for it" Marcus explained.

"So why didn't we get in trouble for tripping the principal?" Nathan asked.

"The congress are more lenient with you since you are The Sorceresses Circle. Normally you would have gotten a warning or something" Marcus said.

"Wow. So if we killed an innocent with our magic we would?" Lyndsay asked.

"Be arrested or on the run. You magic is easy to track since only four of you have similar signatures." Marcus explained.

"What about wand magic?" Jess asked.

"That is a totally different tracking but it also easy to do" Marcus told them.

"So what happens when a demon harms an innocent?" Nathan asked.

"If the demon is from the underworld the congress can't do much about it. If the demon say goes to Micas Academy, they get punished." Marcus explained.

"So when the demons attack us you can't do anything?' Carlie asked.

"Technically you are not classed as innocents. So you can kill them" Marcus confirmed.

"Hey Marcus I just thought of something" Lyndsay said. "What happens if Mallory transforms into a demon? Can we kill her?"

Marcus thought for a moment. "I am pretty sure you can. It all depends on if she attacks you"

Nathan looked at the time. "We better get going. It's getting late"

Marcus nodded and all four orbed away. When they all got back, they all swore they had heard someone hissing 'the time is coming'

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review. You know you want to.


	12. Chapter 11: Seers Connection

Disclaimer: First Chapter

A/N: For all of you who don't know what MYOB means I'll tell you. It means mind your own business.

I have a feeling I won't update again before Christmas so have sweet Christmas!

Thanks to Reviewers!

00000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11: Seers connection

Carlie was waiting her turn to do her divination test. She knew she was gonna pass. Trelawney liked her and believed she was a true seer. As she waited in line, she was asked about a thousand times how she saw anything in the crystal ball.

"I don't know it just…..appeared" Carlie answered.

"Well nothing as just appeared for me" Lee groaned.

"Fake it you idiot!" Fred told him as George came back down the ladder.

"How'd it go?" Carlie asked.

George grinned. "I made all this stuff up about Charlie getting bitten by a dragon, she seemed to believe me"

"Fred Weasley" Trelawney called.

Fred grinned at his brother and went up the ladder. After a while Fred came back down and told Lee and Carlie "I said the exact same thing as George and she totally believed it."

"Carlie Mason" Carlie climbed up the ladder and sat down at the table where Trelawney had set up her crystal ball.

"Ready dear?" She asked.

Carlie nodded and looked into the ball. Nothing happened for a moment then the cloud began to swirl and soon a cornfield was visible.

"Can you see something?" Trelawney asked.

"Um…a cornfield" Carlie said staring a bit harder. She soon noticed that there were people running through it.

"Anything else?" Trelawney asked.

"Yeah there are people running through it" Carlie looked harder and then as if it was closing up for her. She saw who it was. It was her and Lyndsay. They were carrying a few kids and suddenly they ran into someone…Jess. They were talking but Carlie couldn't make out the word.

"Do you know who they are?"

Carlie looked up. "It's me and a friend of mine….we're playing with her cousins"

Trelawney looked surprised. "Are you going to her place with her cousins?"

"Yes" Carlie lied.

"So you are seeing what you'll be doing with her?"

Carlie nodded and caught sight of the crystal ball, suddenly a large purple thing appeared and growled, its large fangs showing. Carlie screamed and fell backwards on her chair.

"What was it dear?" Trelawney asked.

"It was…it was….something purple and it had fangs" Carlie said visibly shaken.

"Well…I can't imagine what it is but I'm sure you will figure it out" She was smiling greatly as if she was proud that Carlie had fallen off her chair.

"Am I done?" Carlie asked as she got up.

"Yes, yes" Carlie quickly rushed out and didn't even notice Lee yelling after her. "Hey Carlie! Why did you scream?"

00000000000000000000000000000

Lyndsay was sitting in English with Mallory right beside her when she got her vision. It was the exact same as Carlie had seen – The cornfield, them running with the kids, bumping into Jess and the purple demon…..

Lyndsay let out a hysterical scream and everyone turned to look at her.

"Lynds, Lynds are you okay?" Mallory asked.

"Yes…no…I don't know" Lyndsay murmured.

"I'll take you to the sick bay" Mallory grabbed Lyndsay's arm.

"NO!" Lyndsay screeched.

"Come on. Miss Mana can I take Lyndsay? She might have a fit or something" Mallory asked.

After getting permission Mallory dragged Lyndsay out into the hall, her nails were quite long and dug into Lyndsay.

"Mallory let go!" Lyndsay threw Mallory's hand off her arm.

"But Lyndsay, you seemed to be getting ready for another fit" Mallory said in her whinny voice.

"That because of you Demon!" Lyndsay spat.

Mallory's face suddenly changed, her expression became more evil and her voice became deep when she snarled. "Oh you should know Sorceresses!"

Lyndsay swore that Mallory's (or whoever this was) fingernails had become much more longer and sharper than they had before.

"You're coming with me Sorceresses" It growled and all of a sudden Mallory's hair began to singe. "YOU!" She sneered at someone behind Lyndsay. Lyndsay turned to see Carlie staring intently at Mallory.

"Carlie?" Lyndsay asked in disbelief. She winked and went back to Mallory.

"Where's the cornfield?" Carlie asked.

Mallory laughed. "You think you two little girls are any match for me?" Mallory's skin began to go purple and she began to grow.

"LYNDSAY!" Nathan called from the other end of the hall. Nathan stuck out his hand to cast a spell but he couldn't think of one when a large ball of light appeared in his hand. He looked at it for a moment, surprised then he threw it at the thing they once called Mallory.

When it hit, she screamed and fell back a little. "Who started the party without me?" Jess had appeared at Carlie's side.

"I'm going to take you to the underworld, alive or in spirit" Mallory scorned and threw out her purple clawed hang. A jet of green light flew at Nathan when Jess yelled "STOP!" and the light stopped in mid air. Frozen. Nathan stood there for a moment and then Jess yelled. "GET OUT OF THE WAY! IT'S A KILLING CURSE!"

Nathan ducked and soon it became unfrozen and flew to where Nathan was once standing.

"Stupid Sorceresses, Minaru was right, you don't know the full extent of your powers" It laughed.

Nathan had come up beside Jess, Carlie and Lyndsay.

/HOLD HANDS/ Marcus's voice blasted in their minds.

Doing as he instructed they joined hands. /Now say Oni wa soto/

They all said it at the same time, Carlie, Jess and Lyndsay didn't say it very well but Nathan said it in a perfect Japanese accent. Mallory screamed and disappeared. Then the hall began to glow and all signs of them fighting vanished.

"What the?" Jess looked around.

"Are you alright?" Marcus came up to them.

"What just happened?" Lyndsay asked.

"Ashtoro cast a dimension spell. I done it once when I spoke to Carlie and Jess in the owlery. It makes it look like where you are but you actually are somewhere else." Marcus explained.

"So we weren't it the hall?" Nathan asked.

"No but you are now and I suggest you two" He looked at Carlie and Jess. "Get back to Hogwarts"

"No" Carlie said. "I know where those kids are. I just saw it in my divination test"

"Me too" Lyndsay said.

Marcus wasn't interested. "Talk about it later. Its bad enough you're here but you can't stay. You're all in danger if you do. Come to the house straight _after_ school"

"How did you know to come here?" Lyndsay asked the other three.

"I had a feeling. I orbed straight here" Carlie said.

"Me too. I had to get out of class though so I was late" Jess explained.

"Same. Getting out of class is hard" Nathan told her.

"Speaking of classes you have to get back to them" Marcus was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sorry Marcus" Carlie waved and orbed back to Hogwarts. Jess followed her.

"And you two" Marcus said.

"Bye Marcus. See you later" Nathan ran off back down the hall.

"See ya dude" Lyndsay laughed and went back to her classroom.

00000000000000000000000000000

Carlie was half an hour late for potions. So was Jess. Jess just marched in and said he was caught up somewhere. Professor Snape had told him to take a seat and that was it.

Carlie decided no matter what she did, Snape would get up her so she decided to spend the rest of potions in the dorms. Unfortunately she didn't get there.

"What are you doing out of class?' Filch had caught her walking to Gryffindor tower.

"I was….getting a book I forgot" Carlie said, knowing that it was no use trying to make excuses. Filch would either drag her back to potions or to Dumbledore.

"You know the rules. No going back to the common room in class" Filch snarled.

Carlie sighed. "Well I guess Professor Snape forgot the rule huh?" She knew that wouldn't work but it was worth a try.

"I doubt it" Filch said. "Maybe we should ask him?"

"Can't I just get the book?" Carlie wished he would leave her alone.

"No I think we'll ask Professor Snape why he let the rule slip for you" Filch grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the dungeons. Soon the bell sounded and everyone was leaving class. Jess walked past her as he left the dungeons.

/Tried to wag? / He asked.

/Yes. Bloody Filch. I'm going to get detention for the next week for this/ Carlie said back.

"Professor?' Filch asked.

Snape turned around from his desk. "Yes Filch"

"Caught her trying to get to the common room. Says she forgot her book and you gave her permission to go get it. I found it weird that you let the rule slid for her" Filch said. Snape looked at her for a moment before saying.

"She didn't even come to my class"

"Ah ha!" Filch said. "I knew it. Skipping class"

Snape came right in front of her and he seemed to loom over her. Despite the fact that Carlie was quite tall.

"You want to give her detention?" Filch asked.

Snape looked down at her. "Yes. One week's detention. Come to my office at seven thirty Black"

"Wait" Carlie just picked up on what he called her. "Did you just call me Black?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor also" He said.

"You just called me Black" Carlie repeated. Surprised by his slip. "My name's Carlie Mason Professor. You must be thinking of someone else" Carlie grinned.

He looked at her. "I know exactly who you are"

Carlie shrugged. "See ya in detention then grease ball" Carlie quickly took off before he could say anything against that. She was snickering. Maybe if she kept this up they'd expel her. Then she could get out of this hole. Carlie was laughing hard as she ran off to charms.

00000000000000000000000000000

"How long does it take to go to the toilet?" Mrs. Craigmore yelled at Nathan. Nathan had said he was going to the toilet to get out of class. Lyndsay was on the other side of the school so it took him a while to get there (he hadn't thought of orbing) then he had wandered slowly back. All in all being about half and hour. So now he was getting detention for wandering about the school.

As she continued to yell Nathan heard someone say "They'll work it out. Then you will see them there." The voice sounded very familiar.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Mrs. Craigmore yelled.

Nathan nodded and continued to get yelled at.

00000000000000000000000000000

Have a nice Christmas everyone. There will probably be an update sometime between Christmas and New Year so until then…Merry Christmas and REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12: Cornfields and Children

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Think it's getting to the end? Well you're WRONG! Hahaha. Sorry. These stories take place over a year but loads of stuff happens in a year so the whole 'missing children' thing is almost over but the story is about half-way through.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. I love you all!

0000000000000000000000000

Chapter 12: Cornfields and Children

It was about six o'clock when Nathan, Lyndsay, Carlie and Jess met up at the house. Marcus wasn't there and Jess wanted to wait for him. He was out voted.

"We are going to that cornfield now whether you come or not!" Lyndsay announced.

"Yeah" Carlie agreed. "Who knows what Mallory is doing to kids!"

"Kid" Jess corrected. "Only one kid has gone missing"

Carlie and Lyndsay both shook their heads. "We saw more than one kid. There are more but we just don't know who they are" Lyndsay said.

"Nathan come on" Jess knew that Nathan would to agree with since he wasn't one to rush into things.

"Sorry Jess I think we should go now. As Carlie said – who knows what Mallory is doing?" Nathan looked almost surprised at his statement.

Jess threw up his hands in frustration. "FINE! Do what you want! I'm waiting for Marcus!"

Carlie and Lyndsay didn't seem to care about Jess and his spaz as they worked out a way to get to the cornfield.

"I've got it!" Lyndsay announced. "We orb like we used too. Picture the place then orb there" Lyndsay seemed pleased.

"Good idea. Nathan will have to hold our hand or something since he hasn't seen where they are" Carlie explained.

"You guys are idiots going by yourselves" Jess said as they got ready to go.

"You're an idiot for calling us idiots!" Lyndsay snapped at him. Carlie and Nathan snickered.

Jess rolled his eyes. "If you guys die it's your own fault"

"Thanks a lot Jess" Carlie remarked.

"Come on! Quit fighting with Jess and let's get out of here!" Nathan said.

"Right. See you later Jess. If we do die we'll haunt you as ghosts" Lyndsay laughed as the three of them orbed.

Jess remained in his spot for a moment before he sighed and kicked the book of shadows across the room.

0000000000000000000000000

It was sunny and quiet when they arrived. The cornfield was vast and Lyndsay, Carlie and Nathan had no idea where the kids were.

"Where are we anyway?" Lyndsay asked.

"Obviously not in England. It looks like its midday." Carlie said, looking around for some sort of sign.

"It doesn't matter where we are. We need to find those kids!" Nathan said.

"We can't exactly go running into the middle of a cornfield can we?" Lyndsay said.

"Maybe we should yell out or something?" Nathan suggested.

"We also have to keep an eye out for Mallory" Carlie told them.

"Let's find the kids and we'll deal with her when she comes" Lyndsay said.

Nathan cupped his hands and shouted "HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE?"

Carlie and Lyndsay heard nothing but Nathan did.

_HELP! WE'RE HERE! _

"That way!" Nathan pointed.

Lyndsay, Carlie and Nathan ran down to the cornfield. Running through it was hard. Everything looked the same but Nathan's hyper hearing and Lyndsay's super sight helped greatly. Carlie felt kind of useless but it wasn't the time for it.

"THERE!" Lyndsay and Nathan screamed at once. It was an equipment shed and they could now all hear the screams.

"It's okay we're here" Lyndsay tried to calm them down.

"It's got a lock on it" Nathan stated holding the padlock in his hand.

Carlie grinned. Time for her power to shine. "Stand back!" She told Nathan and stared intently at the lock. It soon turned red and fell off.

Pushing open the door a young boy ran out followed by two girls. The boy spoke quickly and it wasn't in English but Nathan understood every word and spoke back to him.

"His name's Augustus and he says they've been stuck here for about a week" Nathan explained.

"You speak English!" One of the girls cried.

"Your Bree Newton right?" Lyndsay asked. She nodded.

The other girl started up and she was talking in another completely different language.

"Her name is Amy she is from France. She says she was put in here with these other two and couldn't understand a word they said" Nathan explained.

"Why would Mallory do that?" Lyndsay asked. "Put three kids from different countries here?"

Carlie shrugged. "She's a demon so she's probably stupid."

"Stupid am I?" A voice asked.

"Oh shit" Carlie said and turned slowly. There was Mallory in her demon form. Purple and fanged. All six of them let out a scream Carlie, Nathan and Lyndsay grabbed a kid each and began to run.

"Are you getting the feeling we've seen this before?" Lyndsay asked as they ran.

"Yeah. Hang on that mean we're going to bump into" Carlie was cut off as she slammed straight into Jess.

"JESS!" Carlie cried.

"Hey what's going – oh god!" Jess's eyes widened at Mallory behind them.

Mallory let out a roar and swiped her massive claws at them which threw them across the cornfield. All of them landed awkwardly and there were a few snaps.

"My wrist!" Bree cried.

"Nathan you're the healer!" Jess cried as he jumped up when he realized he was sitting on Carlie.

"Yeah right" Nathan shook his head and grabbed Bree's wrist. He closed his eyes and Bree's wrist glowed green and then she smiled. "You fixed it!"

"Think you can fix this?" Carlie asked as she pointed to Amy's arm which was swinging limply.

As Nathan continued to heal the kids who'd all gotten knocked up pretty bad, Lyndsay, Carlie and Jess looked around for Mallory.

"Why are you here?" Lyndsay asked Jess.

"Yeah why are you here?" Carlie said.

"Marcus showed up and told me to come here" Jess answered.

"How'd you know where we were, we didn't tell you" Lyndsay asked.

"Marcus told me the name of the place, its Miner's field" Jess explained.

"Um…guys?" Carlie looked worried. "Mallory's on her way"

"Nathan can you do that spell with your hand like last time?" Lyndsay asked.

"I don't even know what spell I did, it just happened" Nathan cried over his shoulder as he healed the kids.

"And that freeze, who did that?" Carlie asked.

"Look now is not the time to do it as that stupid freak is heading for us!" Jess yelled.

"Um…we should kill her. You knew what a killing curse looked like Jess, how do you do it?" Lyndsay asked.

Jess groaned. "It's illegal. I can't exactly do one now can I?"

Carlie took out her wand. "What's the curse?"

"Carlie unless you wanna live with Sirius I suggest you don't do it" Jess snapped back.

"Come on Mcairn, they won't know" Carlie said. "We're not even in England!"

"Try it wand less" Nathan came over with them.

Carlie put her wand back in her pocket and held out her fingers. "What's the curse?"

"I'm not telling you!" Jess crossed his arms.

"Tell me now!" Carlie cried.

"Jess just tell her!" Lyndsay screamed as Mallory in her purply demon form burst out of the corn.

Jess stuck his own hand out. "AVADA KEDAVRA" He shouted as a jet of green light blasted from the end of his hand. It struck Mallory but didn't kill her.

She was panting but laughing. "You wanna get nasty now? You're not powerful enough to kill me"

Carlie and Lyndsay both had the same idea and both screamed at one: "AVADA KEDAVRA" The two jets of green light struck Mallory and for one terrifying moment they thought they'd killed her but she got back up and a voice yelled in their minds.

/The killing curse won't do it unless she is in her human form/

/how do we do that? / Lyndsay asked.

/You know the spell. It's the last cast spell/ Marcus answered.

Lyndsay stuck out her hand but remained silent as a tiny wavy line that looked like fishing line weaved out of her fingertips and around Mallory. Soon she began to transform into her chubby mousy self.

/DO IT NOW! / Marcus screamed.

Lyndsay, Jess, Nathan and Carlie stuck out their hands and yelled once again "AVADA KEDAVRA" This time the jet's hit Mallory and she fell limp on the ground.

"Did we just?" Lyndsay shivered.

Carlie nodded. "We killed her"

Jess walked over slowly to her body. Her face was blank. Just looking up at them with her cold dead eyes.

Lyndsay spun around and threw up on the ground. Carlie looked as if she wanted to burst into tears, both Jess and Nathan were deathly pale.

"You guys did the right thing" Marcus had appeared finally.

"Where were you?" Carlie demanded.

"You all look pale and tired. Go home. Get some rest. I'll take care of the kids." Marucs dogged the question.

None of them really cared. They just orbed home and passed out on their beds. It was around twelve o'clock when they got back.

0000000000000000000000000

"You look bad Carlie" George remarked at breakfast.

Carlie looked at him. It had shaken them all up. They never thought killing someone would be so easy to do.

"I…had some bad stuff happening" Carlie answered quietly.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked, looking at her.

Carlie nodded and let her gaze wander over to the Slytherin table where Jess looked as bad as she did. He was pale and looked as if he'd had a rough night. He managed a small weak smile at her before going back to talking to his friends.

"So how was detention?" Fred asked.

"Detention?" Carlie echoed.

"You know with Snape?" George said. Carlie let out a large groan. She'd been to busy fighting demons and saving kids to even think of that.

"I didn't go" Carlie murmured.

"He's going to be all over you in potions today" Fred laughed.

"Big deal" Carlie remarked.

"Jeeze Carlie, what's up with you?" George asked.

Carlie jumped up. "I'm fine really. I'm just being stupid about something that's all" She turned and walked out the door.

"I wanna go home and never come back here" Carlie groaned as she walked aimlessly.

"Well go home and never come back here" Jess remarked.

Carlie jumped and spun around. "How do you do that? You are always doing that! Do you just follow me around or something?"

Jess laughed. "You looked annoyed and upset and being the lovely friend that I am I thought 'hey Carlie needs a hug so" Jess threw his arms around Carlie and gave her a squeeze.

"How was that? You feel better now?" Jess laughed as he held onto her.

Carlie was laughing. "Let go you idiot what happens if someone sees us?"

"I confess my undying love for you" Jess smiled.

Carlie looked up at him; he was still a bit taller than her. "How is it that you are the most horrible insensitive person half the time and the other you are the most wonderful caring person?"

Jess shrugged. "Just a great talent I have."

"This makes me feel better but what about you, you look like you had a rough night" Carlie's eyes fell on the dark rings under his eyes.

Jess smiled. "It wasn't about Mallory. She deserved to die. She was a bitch and a demon."

Carlie laughed. "So why do you look so bad?"

Jess looked a bit uncomfortable. "Being a death eaters son makes you see a few things you wish you hadn't" He answered.

Carlie decided not to push it and she gave him a squeeze.

"Carlie!" Fred and George had come over and looked alarmed. Carlie and Jess jumped apart in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Carlie asked.

"We wanted to see if you're alright and you were snogging him!" Fred pointed at Jess who rolled his eyes.

"Number one: We were hugging. Number two: She was upset and I was being nice and Number three: I have a girlfriend" Jess told them.

"Yeah Tegan wouldn't like it too much if she found out you were making out with her best friend" Carlie laughed.

"See, I have a girlfriend! We were hugging as friends" Jess crossed his arms and began to walk off.

"You're friends with him! He's horrible! Don't you remember the first day of Hogwarts when he called you a mudblood!" Fred exclaimed.

Carlie shrugged. "A lot has changed since then"

George shook his head. "Carlie he is bad news. I'm not saying this because he is a Slytherin, I'm saying this because he is a nasty person and he might take advantage of you"

"I can look after myself. If Jess tries anything I can take him" Carlie smiled imagining herself lighting Jess on fire.

"Carls, what's going on, you've been acting so weird this year. You keep disappearing and this is like the third time we've caught you with him. This can't be just because of your dad" George told her.

Carlie told them that if she like Jess better than them they'd just have to get used to it. With that she walked off.

"Could this day get any freaking worse!" Carlie cried and saw Snape coming towards her. "Turns out it can" Carlie groaned.

0000000000000000000000000

"Hey do you know what happened to Mallory?" Keisha asked as she bit into her sandwich.

"Nope. Haven't seen her since yesterday" Tegan replied.

Nathan and Lyndsay looked guiltily at each other. What were they suppose to say? 'Sorry guys, Mallory was a demon and we killed her'

"She might ring or something tonight" Lyndsay supplied weakly.

Tegan laughed. "It's not like we miss her, it's just we were wondering where she was"

"Yeah that chick was so annoying" Lewis said as he flicked some of his mango at Jax.

Jax ducked and pegged his empty yoghurt container at him. "She never left Lyndsay alone"

Jason shook his head as Lewis and Jax continued to throw food at each other. "She was fine. Probably trying to be cool"

Tegan snorted. "Why would she hang with Lyndsay then?"

Lyndsay didn't reply back. She was too busy thinking of how she was going to make Mallory disappear.

"Maybe she moved" Nathan suddenly piped up.

Lyndsay rolled her eyes. Bloody mind reader.

"Hey guess what Jess sent me a letter!" Tegan suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Lyndsay and Nathan asked simultaneously. They hadn't heard Jess say about that.

"Yeah" Tegan pulled it out of her pocket. It came last night. Just sitting with the junk mail. "He says he misses me and that Carlie decided to tell the whole year that we're going out" Tegan laughed. "Typical Carlie. Jess is coming at the end of the holidays since his family want to spend Xmas with him"

"You're going away for Christmas aren't you?" Keisha asked.

"Yeah so it's no biggie. Have you heard from Carlie? Is she coming back?" Tegan asked Lyndsay.

"Yeah she is." Lyndsay said.

"It only going to be Jax, me, you, Keisha, Jason and Carlie for the most of the holidays" Lewis told Lyndsay.

"Are you going to Marco's party?" Keisha asked.

"Yeah, we should bring Carlie along. They won't care, there's going to be so many people there that no one will notice" Jax said.

"I'll give her a ring tonight" Lyndsay told them.

"What about Mallory, do we have to bring her along?" Keisha asked.

Lyndsay sighed as she remembered Mallory's eyes staring at her. "No"

0000000000000000000000000

If you're wondering why sometimes I wrote Xmas and others Christmas it's because Tegan actually said Xmas, not Christmas.


	14. Chapter 13: Separation

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: You may be wonder why I may them kill Mallory. They need to be able to kill why? The Sorceresses Circle are killers. It's part of their destiny and they have to be able to do it without guilt. So that is why. This chapter shows the growing relationship between Carlie and Jess. If you've seen the website, you'll know that they may be getting together. It also gives an explanation about Nathan's parents so enjoy.

00000000000000000000

Chapter 13: Separation

Jess for once was glad he was staying at home for Christmas. Ever since killing Mallory everyone seemed to be getting on his nerves. Getting off the Hogwarts express he saw Carlie dragging her trunk across the platform. He ran over and gave her a quick hug.

She seemed surprised that he was showing any sort of affection in public.

"I think you needed it" Jess smiled as he took his own trunk. Carlie looked at him for a moment. She seemed to be surveying him then she threw her arms around hi and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"See you later" Carlie smiled as she went back to dragging her trunk.

"Bye Carls" Jess felt himself going red. She'd kissed him and he'd like it. He'd actually liked it more than he should of. It was a friend kiss and it was only on the cheek.

"Did you just kiss Jess Mcairn?" Carlie turned around to see Angelina Johnston and Katie Bell, the Gryffindor chasers.

Carlie shrugged. "He hugged me first, besides it was a friend kiss."

"Carlie, everyone's worried about you. He's no good. Look at his family, they're all followers of you-know-who" Angelina said.

"How can you say that?" Carlie asked defensively. "Who your parents are does not make you evil!" Carlie stormed off with her trunk into the depths of Kingscross station.

00000000000000000000

Nathan was exhilarated. He could believe he was going to spend a whole two weeks with his parents. It was very rare he got to see them together. Carlie, Lyndsay, Tegan…just about all of his friends had asked at some point what was with his parents. They wanted to know why they were never around and why they always seemed to let Nathan do whatever he wanted.

The truth that Nathan would never reveal was that his parents weren't really together; they just did it for show. It had been like that for a very long time. His parents were strictly religious and refused to have a divorce. So they lived separate lives, neither really acknowledging Nathan. Nathan had never cared, he enjoyed being alone.

"Come on Nathan" His mother said sweetly. The reason of this whole trip was because his father had important staff from overseas to meet. The meeting was the kind where you brought your family and introduced them.

Nathan grinned as he went through the metal detector. This would be a rare occasion. They would be spending Christmas as a family.

"_I hate these meetings" _Nathan picked up the unspoken voice of his father. _"Bring them is always a hassle. If it's not her bring three tons of stuff, it's him daydreaming with that grin on his face" _

Nathan's smile suddenly fell. Was that how his father felt about him? He suddenly wished he was back home with Carlie and Lyndsay.

00000000000000000000

"So what should I wear?" Lyndsay asked as Carlie sat on her bed.

"Definitely the red shirt. Go for the black skirt, black and red go great with your hair." Carlie commented.

"So how about you? What are you wearing?" Lyndsay asked as she threw the outfit on her chair.

Carlie smiled. "I dunno…should I go rock goddess?" Her clothes changed into a black t shirt with the word metallica written across it and tight black jeans. "Beach babe" Her hair turned a wavy blonde and she wore a long blue floral dress. "Skater chick" Clothes changing once again in a skater attire. "Or sexy?" A short black dress was what it changed into.

"Hmm. Decisions? I think you should go rock goddess. I love the Metallica shirt and the spiky hair!" Lyndsay grinned. "Or maybe you should try something different. I'm having a vision!" She joked. "Curly red hair" Carlie's abided and changed it. "Jeans and green dress over it" Lyndsay examined Carlie's current look.

"I like it. The dress makes me look sexy but the jeans make me feel comfortable" Carlie examined herself.

They were getting ready for Marco's Christmas party. It felt so normal to just try on outfits with one another like normal teenage girls. Not much magic involved.

"I'm kinda glad Nathan and Jess aren't here" Lyndsay said as Carlie changed back to her normal self. "I think we needed some separation, we've all been through too much."

Carlie nodded. "It hasn't been just us in a long time. I've kinda missed it."

"I think this whole 'Sorceresses Circle' deal is hard don't you think? We have to fight demons, kill people and still pretend we're normal" Lyndsay said.

"Hopefully because we're apart, that old Minaru will take a break. He seems to only attack when we're all together" Carlie said.

"What's with that? I would have thought he would attack when we're alone so it is easy to get to us"

Carlie shrugged. "Who knows, the logic of an insane dude never makes sense."

Lyndsay laughed. "We'll probably get attack at the en of the holidays when we're all together."

Carlie nodded. "Yeah I can see that happening. Jess coming to see Tegan, Nathan coming back from his vacation and what are we doing?"

"Going to Marco's party" Lyndsay smiled.

"Oh yes. We get to party all night like its 1999!" Carlie announced.

"Oh yeah. No demon hunting for us. Tomorrow we are straight normal teens going to party hard and get wasted." Lyndsay smiled.

00000000000000000000

Oh how wrong they are. I know it's short but this chapter had to be so sorry.


	15. Chapter 14: Party Hard

Disclaimer: See First chapter

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! New Chappie for you all! I've been quite busy and I've had writers block so I haven't been writing much. And in this chapter it shows that Nathan isn't very sane as he should be but you'll soon find out that none of them are.

Thankyou to RonandChicken (You always know something's gonna happen when the word 'normal' is mentioned) and I'll be seeing you (Carlie and Jess? Hmmm. No Comment.) :P

0000000000000000000

Chapter 14: Party Hard

"So this Marco guy is cool with me coming?" Carlie asked Lyndsay.

Lyndsay nodded. "Yeah the party's a real big one. He lives outta town a bit so he's just invited everyone who is human"

"I take it Mallory wasn't invited then" Carlie tried to sound jokingly but couldn't pull it off. It was just too sore of a subject. There was an uncomfortable silence which was only broken when Miranda walked into the house.

"You two are still here?" She asked as she threw her bag on the ground. "Thought you'd be off to that party by now."

"Just about to orb there. We were waiting for you so you'd know" Lyndsay said.

"I thought you said no magic these holidays?" Miranda asked.

Lyndsay shrugged. "It's much more convenient for you isn't it?"

Miranda smiled and Carlie announced that they had to get going. Orbing there was hard since they had never been to Marco's place before and there was going to be many people there. Lyndsay decided to just play it by ear and wipe anyone's memory that saw them.

"And we're here!" Carlie announced when they had appeared in front of an olden style house.

"Is anyone else?" Lyndsay asked, looking around. They seemed to be early as they couldn't even see anyone else.

"Let's go to the door then" Carlie said.

When they knocked a middle aged man answered. He seemed happy to see them as if they were his oldest friends.

"Hello! Come for the party have you?"

"Yes…are we early?" Lyndsay asked.

"Oh no! They're all up in the back paddock, just come through" He stepped back and Lyndsay and Carlie walked in.

"Just go through the back door and keep walking towards the large shed and you'll find them" He beamed at them.

"Thanks" Carlie said and the two made there way out.

When they found the shed they were surprised to see so many people there. They immediately spotted Jax who was walking around with a bikini on his head.

"Er…Jax what's with the bikini?" Lyndsay asked when they reached him.

"Oh this chick gave it to me" Jax laughed.

"You mean there is some topless person running around?" Carlie asked.

Jax nodded. "Yeah there are a lot of older people here. Marco has an older brother apparently and he's invited a bunch of his friends so I have a feeling it's gonna get pretty wild."

"Has anyone else come yet?" Lyndsay asked.

Jax nodded. "Lewis is around here somewhere. He met up with the bass player of 'Crap Pile'."

"I've never heard of a band called crap pile" Carlie said.

"They're the band who won battle of the bands this year. Lewis likes them because they're totally punk." Jax explained.

"Right anyone else?" Lyndsay asked.

"I don't think so. I haven't seen Keisha." Jax said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Carlie asked. "Let's party!"

0000000000000000000

Whilst Carlie and Lyndsay were having the time of there lives Nathan wanted to die. He'd been hearing his parent's thoughts for the whole trip and realized how he wanted to stay home.

Sitting in on the balcony of the motel he suddenly had the mad urge to jump off. Did that make him suicidal?

"Absolutely not" He said out loud.

Yet he walked over to the edge and stood on the guard rail.

"Just do it" Nathan smiled and stood up on top of the rail. He laughed and fell forward. The wind rushed pasted his face and he felt so exhilarated. After falling for a number of feet he orbed back to the balcony.

He was laughing hard. It felt so good just to free fall, there was no control. Just like his life.

0000000000000000000

It was 2:27am when the lives of two teenagers stopped. It was thirteen minutes later when they were found by fellow party goers.

"My mum doesn't even know I'm here" Keisha laughed as Carlie, Lyndsay, Lewis and Jax walked out towards the damn where people were heading if they wanted some quiet.

"Where does she think you are?" Carlie asked.

"At my cousin's place. She's coving for me. Ana rocks." Keisha told them.

"Oh man what's that smell?" Lewis crinkled his nose.

"Smells like the gardeners shed." Keisha commented.

"Shit its pot!" Jax cried.

"Alright who's getting high?" Carlie asked.

"Guys." Lyndsay was staring into the trees. "There are two dead guys in there"

"How can you see them?" Lewis asked.

Carlie walked over beside Lyndsay. "I'll go look" She picked up a bulky stick and concentrated. It burst into flames.

"How'd ya do that?" Jax asked.

"Lighter" Carlie replied smoothly as she walked towards the spot where Lyndsay was pointing.

Carlie found the bodies straight away. They stunk horribly and looked as if they'd been in a bit of a daze when they'd died.

"Found them" Carlie said calmly, unaware that everyone else had followed. Keisha's screamed, Jax gasped and Lewis threw up. Lyndsay just looked at them with a grim expression.

"Do you think it was murder?"

The question that was asked by Lyndsay was later asked by the police.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" The officer was a tall man with a bushy moustache and eyebrows to match asked.

"Well we'd gone out for some fresh air and then Lewis complained of something smelling bad and then Keisha said it smelled like the gardeners shed and Jax said it was pot. Then Lyndsay said that there were two dead guys over there and then I lit a log on fire with my lighter and used it as a torch and found them." Carlie replied calmly.

"Your friends, Lyndsay, said that there were two bodies. How did she know since it was so dark?" He asked.

"Lyndsay is very much a medium. She has a knack for knowing things. I guess she sensed their spirits or something" Carlie said the first thing in her mind.

"I see. Can I see the lighter you used?" He asked.

"I dropped it." Carlie said promptly. "When we found the bodies. I was in shock I must of dropped it."

"Ah huh" He wrote down something. "Can you tell me where you were between the hours of 2:00 and 2:45?"

"With my friends. We were at the party." Carlie suddenly wanted to get out of there. Was she a suspect?

"How many people can vouch for that?" He asked.

"My friends and some people at the party" Carlie answered.

"Yes well. We'll look for that lighter of yours. What does it look like?" He asked.

"It's red. A long cheap one. Nothing classy. It's just in case I need –"

"A smoke?" The officer supplied.

"No!" Carlie exclaimed. "It's in case I want to go out and need to see. My mum's idea for the party."

'Yes. Did your mother bring you here?" He asked.

"No I came with Lyndsay."

"And how did she get here?" He asked, writing down some more.

"She…we…walked" Carlie supplied lamely.

"You know lying to the police is a crime Miss Mason. I suggest you tell the truth." He warned.

"We……um……."

"Came with me" Carlie looked up to see Marcus coming over.

"And you are?" He asked.

"An old family friend of Carlie's. I took her and Lyndsay out here from Carlie's place." He explained.

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

Marcus smiled and waved his hand, sparks coming out the end. "But she did. She told you the first time that she came with me."

The man blinked dumbly for a few moments before turning to Carlie. "Well that seems to be in order. I'll just question the rest of your friends then you can go home."

"Great" Carlie said and he walked off.

"I can't leave you for five seconds without you getting into trouble" Marcus snapped.

"Oh for crying out loud, we went to a party, how were we supposed to know that someone would be killed?" Carlie retorted.

Marcus shook his head. "I've got a car here. It's a rental of course. I'll take you back to Miranda."

Carlie nodded as Lyndsay came over.

"Thankyou" She whispered to Marcus before the policemen came and told them that they were free to go and that they would be in touch.

As they walked to Marcus's car Carlie explained what had happened while Lyndsay stayed strangely quiet.

When they got to the car, Lyndsay screamed and spun around looking alarmed.

"They're here" Lyndsay said.

"Okay Lyndsay took some drugs or something cuz she's talking nonsense" Carlie said.

"Who's here?" Marcus asked, ignoring Carlie's comment.

"The guys who were murdered" Lyndsay whispered.

"Oh great, Lyndsay's seeing dead people!" Carlie groaned.

"Carlie could you be serious for five seconds here" Marcus snapped.

"Fine, Sorry just trying to keep the only part of me that is normal." Carlie remarked.

"Let's talk about this in the car. Were causes too much attention." Marcus said.

Lyndsay nodded and they proceeded to go into the car.

0000000000000000000

Jess tapped his foot impatiently. He couldn't believe it. Why was he waiting exactly? His bloody father that was why. He was talking with one of his 'friends' and Jess was stuck in Knockturn Alley by himself. He looked around for someone to talk to but there was no avail. Knockturn Alley wasn't a social place to be.

Rolling his eyes, Jess walked off from where he'd been waiting and decided to have a look around Borgin and Burkes. He always liked the store; there were so many interesting things to see.

Something caught his eye immediately. It was a large round pendant that was made of a blood red stone. Jess examined it and it heated up in his hand.

"Can I help you?" Jess spun around to see Mr. Borgin at the counter. His face lit up when he saw him. "Oh Mr. Mcairn. What a pleasure to see you."

Jess held up the pendent. "What's this?"

"Oh it's a blood stone. Helps protect from evil"

Jess smiled. "How much?"

He seemed surprised. "This is a serious magical stone. It protects the wearer from deadly evils. It also isn't used very much because for it to work, it must be presented as a gift and the person who gives it must truly care for them. So it wouldn't be much use to you."

Jess ran his fingers over it. He knew exactly who he would give it to. He looked around; he needed something for the others. It was Christmas after all. He thought he saw something Lyndsay would like a crystal ball since she was such a seer.

"Oh into Divination?" Jess was getting annoyed and Borgin's constant buzzing around him.

"No" He replied coldly as he picked it up and walked over to the next table and looked over it. He saw a skull and for some reason thought of Nathan. "What's this?"

"Oh it's just for show. It's a real skull." Borgin explained. Jess took it too. For some reason he felt attracted to certain objects. For some reason when he picked up a delicate gold chain with red speckles through it he immediately thought of Tegan. He picked up was a small vile of green liquid which he thought would be good for Marcus. The last thing he got was a vase for Miranda.

"Interesting choices" Borgin remarked when Jess paid for them. Jess didn't reply and strolled out of the shop.

"Went shopping did you?" Jess's father asked coldly when he got back.

"No shit" Jess accidentally slipped back into his muggle mode, he seemed to be doing it a lot lately.

"I beg your pardon" He asked.

"Nothing" Jess shook his head. He really needed to improve on his acting.

0000000000000000000

_It wasn't our fault. Yeah we were stoned but honestly we didn't die because of that…_

Nathan opened his eyes. He wasn't sure who had been speaking to him but he had a feeling he was about to find out.

0000000000000000000

Ohhhh the plot thickens. Don't worry guys; this little dilemma will be solved before the holidays end. Then we start to get into the thick magical crap.


	16. Chapter 15: Confessions of Sorceresses

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated anything in ages but I've started work and between that and school and trying to have some sort of social life I just haven't had time to write.

0000000000000000000

Chapter 15: Confessions of Sorceresses

"Certain Motel Français, est-ce que je peux vous aider?" A cool female voice asked.

"Er…hi, I'm looking for Tegan Alan?" Jess spoke in the receiver. He was in a phone booth in some random place he'd orbed to.

"We have an Alan listing; who may I say is calling?" The voice switched to English.

"Jess Mcairn." Jess answered.

"Hold on." The phone clicked and Jess waited until Tegan's voice came through the receiver.

"Hi Jess" She said.

"Hey I thought I'd call you since you said I could." Jess smiled.

"Oh yeah I'm glad to hear from you. Have you spoken to Carlie or anyone else?" She asked.

"No why?"

"You know Marco's party? Well they went and found two bodies!" Tegan screeched.

"What?" Jess asked sharply.

"Yeah Keisha talked to me yesterday. She said she's having nightmares from it. I wonder how the rest of them are taking it."

"I don't know but I'm sure I'll hear from someone else soon." Is what Jess replied but in his head he thought.

_Oh God guys what have you done? _

0000000000000000000

Carlie was alone. Miranda was at work and she didn't feel like going down to the green leaf.

_Maybe I could just telepath Jess…… _No. They'd agreed to no telepathy. Besides Minaru could hear them anyway. Suddenly the phone rang, making Carlie jump up and answer it.

"Hello?"

"You found a body!" Nathan's voice screeched over the phone.

"Oh so you heard."

"YES! Jess called me about an hour ago after he heard it from Tegan. Why didn't you tell us?" Nathan raged.

"I—"Carlie couldn't answer. For some reason she just didn't want to talk about it. The same with the Mallory issue.

"I mean honestly!" Nathan was raving on. "Is it so hard to just orb to us and tell us? I know we agreed no magic so no demons will attack us but you could have rung! If I found a bloody body I would have told you!"

"Nathan would you shut up." Carlie said impatiently.

"Carlie why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I'm sick of everyone asking about it!" Carlie shouted and slammed down the receiver. The phone began to ring again and Carlie picked it up.

"Bugger off Nathan!" Carlie screamed.

"Wrong Sorceresses" Jess replied coolly.

"Oh now you're gonna start" Carlie snapped at him.

"Absolutely!" Jess laughed.

"Well you can kiss my ass" Carlie hung up the phone.

Once again it began to ring and Carlie picked it up. "Well as much as I'd love to kiss your ass, I can't at the present so maybe you could kiss your own ass?" Jess remarked.

Carlie hung it up and it rung again. She was so sick of the phone.

"You know what you can do!" Carlie shouted into the receiver. "You can go screw yourself! I hope your stupid freaking pureblood parents heard THAT!"

"Miss Mason?" A voice asked, clearly shocked by what he'd just heard.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Carlie cried. "I thought you were this guy who kept calling me."

"That is alright. This is inspector Parsons."

"Er…hi" Carlie wasn't sure what to say.

"How are you? I've spoken to your other friends; they seem to be having trouble sleeping how are you coping?" He asked, actually sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm dealing."

"That's good. I'm just ringing to see if you'd be able to testify in court about what happened." He explained.

"Wait, you caught the guy?" Carlie asked.

"We believe we have. Does the name William Hanes ring a bell?" He asked.

"Um…I don't think so." Carlie answered.

"You may also know him as Will Rock. Apparently he was with one of your friends just before the bodies were found. He's the bass player of some band according to him and the two boys who were murdered were the drummer and lead guitarist." He continued.

"Holy crap!" Carlie exclaimed.

"We need to you verify that your friend…Lewis was with you at the time when the bodies were found."

"Yes I will. When do I have to?" Carlie asked.

"In February sometime. The exact date hasn't been set."

"Oh I go to a boarding school; I'm not going to be here." Carlie explained.

"The school should understand; if you wish us to contact them we will."

Carlie sighed. Why did her life have to be so complicated? "No it's fine. I'll speak to my teachers, I'm sure they'll understand."

"Good then. I will contact you later with the exact date." He said.

"Bye then." Carlie said and hung up.

She stood there for a moment staring at the phone as if daring it to ring. After a moment of silence, Carlie turned around and marched back to the couch and sat down. She needed to tell someone, she needed to confess. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She accidentally summoned something to her hand and she looked down at what it was. A pen and paper.

"Sirius" She breathed and began writing furiously on the paper.

0000000000000000000

Carlie wasn't the only one feeling guilty Lyndsay had appeared at the foot of Nathan's bed around midnight – giving him the shock of a lifetime.

"Nathan" A voice hissed softly.

Nathan blinked groggily and saw the figure at the end of his bed. He let out a ear piercing scream and promptly fell of the bed.

A giggle came from the figure before it remarked. "Gee Nath, you sure scream like a girl."

"Lyndsay!" Nathan cried as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Sorry" She apologized as she plonked herself on his bed. "I had a nightmare about….about everything that's been going on lately and you're the best listen of the group. Since you can read people's minds and all." She smiled.

Nathan nodded and sat beside her. "So you wanna talk huh? You have the best timing you know that?" He laughed.

Lyndsay rolled her eyes. "Shut up and listen would ya?"

Nathan held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Spill."

Lyndsay took a deep breath. "Everything is so out of control and all this killing stuff is making my head spin and everyone else doesn't have to deal with the ghosts trying to get your attention."

Nathan looked at her for a moment. "Lynds, I hear the ghosts that you see. That's what it is with our powers. You see, I hear."

"Oh" Lyndsay simply said.

"Don't worry about it though. We have something to talk about on the phone now." Nathan laughed.

"You're a fantastic guy you know that Nathan?" Lyndsay leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Nathan blushed as Lyndsay jumped up. "Well I better head off. Maybe since I've confessed my sins" She laughed. "I'll have a better sleep."

She waved like a maniac and disappeared in a blaze of blue particles.

0000000000000000000

"_Crucio!" _

"_No! Stop! Please I beg of you…" _

Jess's eyes closed firmly shut when he began to relive this event. When he opened them he saw something completely different.

"_Jess. I know this isn't right. Marcus told me not too but I can't help it." She came forward and was inches away from his face. "I want this so bad." She then leaned forward and her lips connected with his. _

Jess's eyes snapped open. "Woah!" He exclaimed. What had that been? One minute he was dreaming about…about…the past. Next he was dreaming she was kissing him.

0000000000000000000

Three guesses who was kissing Jess? Hmmm.


	17. Chapter 16: The Christmas Disaster

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

A/N: Yes I know I haven't updated for ages and I know I've probably lost all my readers but that's okay.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Christmas Disaster 

"Wake up" Said a voice from the darkness.

Jess began to arise from the darkness and soon felt a large weight on his chest. When he opened his eyes he found Lyndsay inches from his face.

"Good morning and a Merry Christmas!" She chriped.

"What are you doing here?" Jess groaned, pushing Lyndsay off his chest.

"Nathan and I have come to wish you a merry christmas and to give you some presents." Said Lyndsay.

"We tried to get Carlie to come but she gave us 3rd degree burns." Nathan explained.

"Sounds like her." Jess bend over the bed to pull out his presents from underneath it.

He passed them to Lyndsay and Nathan. "Here you go. Merry Christmas."

"Thanks. These are from us." Lyndsay passed him two presents wrapped in magazine paper.

Suddenly Lyndsay perked up and Nathan looked around at something Jess could neither see nor hear.

"We gotta go." Said both simulaneously and orbed.

Jess looked down on his bed at the presents he had yet to give. Marcus, Carlie and Miranda.

/Marcus come here/

"What do you want?" Marcus's voice made Jess jump. He hadn't even heard him orb.

"I just wanted to give you this." Jess waved his present at Marcus.

"Thanks" Marcus grunted. "I haven't got anything for you."

Jess frowned. What was up with Marcus? He seemed too cold.

"Well, Merry Christmas anyway." Jess shrugged.

Marcus orbed without a goodbye and left Jess wondering what was going on.

He sighed and decided it was time to give Carlie a visit.

* * *

_Dear Sirius,_

_You wouldn't believe what has been going on. I don't know who talk to so I decided I'd write to you. I---_

Carlie stopped writing. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't write what she did to Mallory. What if someone accidently got the letter? Maybe she could just talk to him.

Dropping her pen, she stood up and just as she orbed, felt something grab her.

* * *

Jess appeared in Carlie's room just as she orbed. He grabbed her arm and went along for the ride... 

A rush of cold air hit them both in the face. Carlie struggled against the person holding her.

"It's me!" Jess gasped. Neither could see anything.

"What are you doing here?" Carlie snapped at him.

"I came to give you a present. Where the hell are we?" Jess asked.

"I...azkaban" She answered.

"Shit! Carlie we got to get out of here before---" Jess himself begining to freeze up. "Before the dementors come!"

Something creaked and Carlie looked around. "Sirius?" She asked. Someone was muttering and it began to get louder.

"No. Please. Why are they here?"

"Jess what's going on?" Carlie felt something breathing on her and she felt faint. Soon the breathing came closer to her mouth and she could not remember anything afterwards.

Jess quickly pulled her back and orbed. Not thinking about where just to get away he ended up in the middle of Marcus's house.

"MARCUS!" He felt Carlie go limp inhis arms. "MARCUS ARE YOU HERE?"

"What?" He once again appeared behind Jess without warning. He looked down at Carlie. "What happened to her?"

"She decided to pay Sirius a visit." Jess replied coldly.

A smile brushed Marcus's lips. "Oh I have just the thing for her." He pulled out a vile and poured black liquid across her lips. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she let out a scream.

"What did you do?" Jess snarled, grabbing Marcus by the scruff of the neck.

When he turned around he was no longer Marcus. His face was wax like and there was no eyes in his sockets.

"Holy shit!" Jess exclaimed.

"You will come with me Sorceresses." It hissed and then threw another vile at him and the black liquid seemed to cover his mouth.

And then there was darkness.

* * *

/Come to the house/ Carlie's voice was harsh and commanding. That was the first indication that something was amiss. 

Lyndsay couldn't orb sraight away since she was in the middle of lunch but Nathan did and he met Carlie. Or someone that resembled Carlie.

"Where's the other one?" She demanded when he saw her.

"I beg your pardon?" Nathan asked dumbstruck.

She rolled her eyes. "The other one. The girl." Carlie came so close to Nathan that their noses touched. "Tell me now or you won't be seeing the pureblood half of your circle in this realm ever again."

"Who are you?" Nathan said, his voice wavering.

"It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is I get you all back."

/LYNDSAY DON'T COME HERE/ Nathan screamed as Carlie turned into a waxy skinned figure with no eyes.

The figure cackled and Nathan prepared to fight but it didn't come. The figure threw a vile at him and Nathan smiled, he could easily deflect it. It didn't move and hit him straight in the face.

"Ever heard of a magic globe?" It cackled as Nathan fell to the ground.

As Nathan began to pass out he heard Lyndsay's voice asking: What's going on Nath?

* * *

/LYNDSAY DON'T COME HERE/ Nathan's voice blasted through her mind. 

Lyndsay was in the middle of a conversation with her aunt Dana when it came. She was mid sentence when she messeged Nathan, it was an extremly difficult feat to speak and telepath messages at the same time.

"Hey baby what's wrong with you?" Her aunt reached out and stroked her hair. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Lyndsay tried not to laugh, she'd seen to many spirits lately.

"I'm fine" She stood up. "I'll be back. Just going to the bathroom."

Spirting up the stairs and slamming th bathroom door shut, she orbed to the house. Carlie greeted her grudgingly. From the welcome Carlie had given her this morning Lyndsay had expected nothing less.

"Sup Carls. Where's Nathan?" Lyndsay looked around. Carlie smiled and strolled over to her.

"Nathan is tied up at the present." Her wicked smile widened.

Lyndsay looked around. "What's going on? Nathan just sent me a message not to come."

Carlie laughed a shrilly. "You should have listened."

"Lyndsay!"

Lyndsay spun around just as Marcus reached out and orbed.

"What's going on?" Lyndsay asked.

A scream interupted Marcus's answer. Standing with eyes the size of plates was Lyndsay's mother.

"Oh no" Lyndsay groaned.

* * *

What a sucky Christmas. Exciting but sucky. Review if you like or hate. Either is good.


	18. Chapter 17: A grain of truth

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

A/N: Thanks to NikkiEvans and I'll be Seeing You who reviewed. I have raised the rating since this is starting to get a little darker.

The Underworld is very similar to the hell in Constantine and the events between the mortal realm (this realm) and the Underworld are not coinciding. There is no time in the underworld and it may seem like a day or an eternity there whereas in the mortal realm there are set days. When Lyndsay receives the message a few days after they were kidnapped it only feels to the others like a few hours. (You'll see when you read it so don't worry too much about it.)

BTW, check out the reposted Power Within and Legacy, the two stories before this one.

* * *

Chapter 17: A Grain of Truth 

Lyndsay sat numbly as she looked around at the face all staring at Marcus in disbelief. Correction: Every face except Miranda's. Of course she already knew but she had to be there for the _other _explanation. The explanation of why Carlie, Jess and Nathan had all disappeared.

Marcus's voice droned on and on, as he went into detail about the past year and a half. About how Carlie and Jess were real wizards and the prophecy, how they were the heirs and that the Lord of the Underworld was after them (and a few other hundred demons).

Then came the bit Lyndsay knew would cause some uproar. The part where they found out that their children had been kidnapped. Lyndsay whole extended family was there (since they were at her house), then Miranda and Nathan's parents. It was only then she realized that not all the sorceresses' parents were there. Jess's were missing and because she was still in a daze she blurted out the question, interrupting Marcus.

To the parents and family in the room present, it looked like Marcus just ignored her but he answered via telepathy. /We can't tell Jess's parents/

/Why/

/I can't go into it Lyndsay./

"Witchcraft is the work of the devil." Nathan's dad growled.

"It is not, it's a natural thing, like having red hair, or being tall, you're just born with it." Miranda snapped.

"My son will take no part in it."

Lyndsay rolled her eyes. "Dude, he's apart of it no matter what."

Nathan's father looked at her. Lyndsay had only met him once before, a long time ago when it used to be Nathan, her and Carlie. His eyes were hard and dark and he was a tall bulky man who looked very foreboding.

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Lyndsay Mr. Tucker." She sneered. "I've only been Nathan's friend since we were seven!"

"Jim." Mrs. Tucker put her hand on his arm in a calming way.

"Mr. Tucker I can understand how you feel but like anything witchcraft has its good and bad sides." Marcus said.

"I don't want my son going to hell!" He shouted.

"Mr. Tucker, when I was alive I practised witchcraft freely, a little too freely since I was burnt at the stake for it."

Everyone's eyes widened. "What do you mean when you were alive?"

Marcus grinned. "You're Catholic right?" he asked Nathan's parents.

They nodded and he continued. "Well I'll use it in terms you are familiar with. The underworld is hell, the dark lord of the underworld is the devil and I am what you'd call an angel."

"You're an angel?" Lyndsay asked.

Marcus laughed. "If you want to put it that way. As I said, when I practised witchcraft freely and when I was nineteen I was burnt at the stake and I went to the rapture realm or if you want – heaven."

"So Nathan won't go to hell?"

Marcus shook his head. "Nope he won't. You've got nothing to worry about. The lord works in mysterious ways."

"Hey" Lyndsay piped up. "Does that mean that since Fan Tail is the head of the rapture realm he's God?"

"First of all it's Phantal and second he's more the manager of the rapture realm. He's never seen the big boss." Marcus told her.

"Enough about this!" Nathan's mother shrieked. "Where is my son?"

Marcus hesitated. "I have an idea but I hope it's wrong."

"Why? Why do you hope it's wrong?" Nathan's father asked.

"If I am correct, Nathan, Carlie and Jess are in the underworld." Marcus sentence hung in the air for a few moments before Lyndsay whispered "Does that mean they're in hell?"

"Yes."

"NO!" Nathan's mother screamed. "My little boy! Oh my sweet baby boy!" She whimpered over and over.

"How….how can that be?" Nathan's father asked. "Don't they have to be dead?"

"No. While you can't just orb into the underworld there are ways to surpass the gates without being dead." Marcus explained. "I could be wrong though." He supplied as a lame comfort to Nathan's parents.

"What are you supposed to tell Jess's parents?" Miranda asked.

"I'm not telling them anything." Marcus answered.

"They are going to notice that their son is missing." Miranda kept her face impassive but by the tone of her voice you knew that she didn't approve.

"I will make sure that they won't know."

"You've told them. Why can't you tell Jess's parents? They would understand better." Miranda continued.

"I think you should all go home and get some rest. I will find them." He reassured. "I promise."

* * *

A scream awoke Jess. The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was how hazy it was. Then he smelt it. The most disgusting thing that had ever graced his nose. Brimstone. 

The scream echoed again and Jess recognised it this time.

Carlie.

He jumped up and scanned the area, he could make out a large shape coming towards him and he readied himself for the attack but it didn't come. Nathan gripped the front of his robes and pulled him into a kneeling position.

"Oh god." He wheezed.

"Where's Carlie?" Jess asked.

"Oh god! Please help me!" Nathan spoke to the sky.

Another scream.

"Where's Carlie?" Jess shook Nathan angrily.

"Here. There. Anywhere. Nowhere." Nathan groaned.

Jess pushed him aside. He cuffed his hands around his mouth. "Carlie!"

"Jess help me!" She screeched. "Get them off me!"

He didn't know where she was. He could barely see anything in the smoke but yet he sprinted forward in hope of finding her.

"Carlie where are you!" He called to her. All that was going through his mind was: Please let her be okay, please let her be okay.

"HERE!" He turned and the smoked had thinned revealing Carlie being pulled by a group of the most disgusting and frightening demons he would ever lay eyes upon.

"Avada Kedavra!" Jess shot the killing curse at three of them before discovering it only knocked them off their feet.

A large ball of white light hit another square in the chest. Jess turned to see Nathan (clearly in his right mind now) throwing another ball of light at the demons.

"How are you doing that?" Jess called.

"I don't know but its working pretty good!" Nathan answered.

Jess wasn't sure what to do but managed to stun a few demons. When they began to drag Carlie off both Nathan and Jess panicked in spite of this Carlie pulled herself together and set her captures alight.

Running towards Nathan and Jess, Carlie looked back to see the smoke had almost vanished and what looked like a ruin of a city was visible through now very thin smoke.

"Where are we?' Carlie asked when she reached them.

"I don't know." Jess whispered as they studied the surroundings. One of the demons Nathan had hit began to stir then another did.

"Come on let's go before---" What Jess was going to say was _before more came _but he didn't finish as demons began to emerge from the buildings.

"Run!" Nathan screamed as they turned and dashed off into the city.

* * *

Three days since Christmas, three days since the disappearance of three quarters of The Sorceresses Circle. 

Lyndsay closed her eyes in an attempt to relax and soon images flashed before her eyes. Smoke and fire. Her eyes snapped open and the images were gone. She closed them again and kept them closed and soon saw a deserted smoky street.

_Her breathing was heavy as she continued to run down the street. _

"_We got to hide. There is no way we can outrun or fight them." Jess's voice said. _

_Screams and flashes of red. Then a flicker of a building that looked half torn down. Nathan sleeping beside her. Jess watching out the window. _

_Then darkness…………_

She opened her eyes, it didn't seem right the vision felt burned into her. Did that make sense? Her mind felt fried. She never felt this way after a vision.

"Marcus" She whispered and he immediately appeared at her side. She had a feeling he was keeping a close eye on here.

"I had a vision but this one was different." Lyndsay slowly explained.

He nodded. "How was it different?"

"For one thing it didn't come to me like usual. I had to keep closing my eyes to see it and its burning." Lyndsay continued.

"Burning?" Marcus straightened up. "Have you felt like this before?"

"Not from a vision but come to think of it, it feels like when you annoy Carlie and she tries to fry your brain." Lyndsay smiled thinking about the many times Carlie had told her that she almost lit people on fire.

"It wasn't a vision." Marcus declared. "It was a message."

"A message from who?" Lyndsay asked.

"Carlie. She's a dreamographer. Means she can burn things into other people's minds. Such as a memory or picture."

"Carlie is sending me messages?" Lyndsay gasped in disbelief.

"Looks like it. You probably didn't get the full message." Lyndsay didn't see what Marcus did since he did it in such a swift motion. All she knew was a sudden jab was made in her head.

She blinked and looked around. No longer was she in her room but somewhere dark

"Let's see if we can't find this thing." Marcus said from beside her.

"Where are we?"

"We're in your mind. I'm seeing if I can't drag up the full message." Light began to flood in and soon Lyndsay was standing in a destroyed city and they were not alone. The most hideous things she had ever seen were scuttling towards her and Marcus at an alarming speed but passed through them and chased the three figures Lyndsay knew to be her friends.

The scene abruptly changed and they were in a shabby room. Carlie and Nathan were sleeping on the floor while Jess watched out the window.

The scene shattered and Lyndsay was back in her room.

"Oh god. They're in the underworld." Marcus moaned.

"How do we get them out?" Lyndsay asked.

"I'll work on it. Just get some rest." He said then disappeared as he orbed.

Lyndsay sighed and rubbed her temples. This holidays sucked so far.


	19. Chapter 18: Through the Gates of Hell

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Quick update or what? I checked my chapter hits and Demon Hunter got more than I expected (as did Legacy) and yet only a few reviews (or in the case of Legacy, no reviews.) So if you are lurking out there a short review just to say you're reading would be excellent.

I nicked some more things from Constantine in this chapter. The bathtub scene particularly. Once again I remind you that the scenes in the underworld do not coincide with the ones in the mortal realm. It says that Jess had been in the underworld for hours when in fact in the mortal realm it has been almost a week.

Thanks to NikkiEvans and zimagesto for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 18: Through the Gates of Hell 

Jess could feel his lunch burning in the back of his throat as the hours of ingesting sulphur. The smell was unbearable and how Carlie could sleep in it he didn't know.

Nathan was lying next to her but he wasn't sleeping.

"What are you doing Nathan?" Jess asked.

"Trying to rest but the smell is terrible." Nathan answered.

Jess nodded. "I think that Carlie is worn out from her trip to Azkaban."

Nathan sat up. "When did she go to Azkaban?"

"Just before we got sent here." Jess spluttered as his lunch decided to exited his throat at that moment.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

Jess wiped his mouth and swallowed hard before answering. "She went into shock and I took her to Marcus or at least what I thought was Marcus."

Nathan nodded and continued "I wish Lyndsay was here, I bet she would know how to get us out of here."

Jess grunted and Nathan raised his eyebrows at him. "You don't like Lyndsay?"

Jess rubbed his temples as his head was thumping. "I like Lyndsay enough but we clash too much. She's strong in her beliefs and I disagree with many of them."

"Carlie is too and you get on well with her." Nathan smirked. "So which one do you like more than a friend?"

Jess scowled. "Neither. Both are too strong willed for me." He smiled. "So which one do you like?"

"I used to like Lyndsay but she seems me as more of a brother than a potential boyfriend."

"You know I had this conversation with Lyndsay not to long ago." Jess and Nathan turned to face Carlie who looked playfully innocent with her eyes still closed and smiling.

"How long have you been listening?" Jess asked.

"Long enough." She opened her eyes and lay on her back.

"And who did you say you liked?" Nathan asked.

Carlie shrugged. "We were talking about the group as a whole. I like Jax." She admitted.

"What the hell happened to Jack Sloper?" Jess asked.

Carlie shrugged. "We kissed once and we held hands and we gave up."

Jess shook his head and a distant roar sounded. Jess looked out the grubby window but all he could see was a large orange glow.

"Let's go up to the roof." Carlie suggested and the three of them climbed up the rusted fire escape (since the stairs had rotted away.)

Nathan was the first on the roof, he ran to the side peered out at the ruined city and saw on another rooftop what looked to be a hobo.

"What's going on?" Nathan called.

Jess was still back at the fire escape helping Carlie up. He looked alarmed at Nathan. "He could be a demon!" Jess hissed.

Nathan ignored him as the homeless man squinted at Nathan. "I've only seen it do that once. It's the gates, they're having a reaction because someone brought live people to the underworld."

"Is that where we are?" Carlie whispered to Jess as he pulled her up.

He nodded and they moved slowly next to Nathan.

"Can you walk back through the gates?" Carlie asked.

The man rubbed his neck. "If you're the live ones that they brought through, yes."

"We need to get to the gates." Carlie whispered and both Jess and Nathan nodded in agreement.

"We'll need to do it slowly. We can just run up the streets or we'll get attacked." Jess murmured.

"We could run across the rooftops." Nathan suggested.

"Er…guys." Carlie said and Jess and Nathan turned to look at her. She pointed to where the orange glow was coming from and saw a mass of black moving.

"Think they're coming for us?" Carlie asked.

There was no answer since they all made for the fire escape as the screeches of the demons echoed through the city.

* * *

A clear crystal swung low over the map as Lyndsay clutched Carlie's headband in her hand. She was crystal scoping for her with no luck. 

"Find anything?"

Lyndsay looked up to see the head of the Rapture Realm leaning in the doorway.

"No. I read in the book that I should be able to pick up Carlie's spirit from the underworld."

Phantal looked at the page in the Book of Shadows. "It says if the person is dead. Carlie is still alive. It is not just her spirit in the underworld it is her whole body."

Lyndsay dropped the crystal in defeat. "I've been looking for ways to get them out of the underworld but it's all about getting their souls out, I need to get their bodies out of there."

Phantal nodded in agreement. "Yes that's our problem too. It has never been done to my knowledge, that someone who was still alive has been taken to the depths of the underworld."

Lyndsay flipped the page helplessly as she tried for something new. "There's something in here about summoning the souls of the dead, we want more than their souls though."

Marcus burst in suddenly, out of breath. "There is a way we can contact them. We need a bathtub and a seer which I believe we have both."

Lyndsay jumped up. "What do I have to do?"

Marcus hesitated. "I have to drown you."

Lyndsay blinked in surprise. "Won't that kill me?"

"There is some incantations I have to say but in simple terms you will be suspending between realms."

Phantal rubbed his chin. "It's dangerous but it just might work."

LINE

"This is a much better idea. I'm glad I came up with it." Jess said as they waddled through the sewers.

"This place smells better than up there." Carlie commented.

"Manhole." Nathan pointed up at the ladder that led to the surface.

"Who wants to check this time?" Jess asked.

There was silence as none of them particularly wanted to stick their heads up to see how close they were to the gates.

"Paper, Scissors, Rock?" Carlie suggested and the three of them stuck there fist into a circle and shook them. Carlie lost and she climbed up the ladder and lifted the cover slightly and surveyed the outside.

"I can see the gates! We're down the street from them." She cried as she slid back down the ladder. "We're going to have to run for them." She said.

Jess jumped up on the ladder and climbed up, he looked around before pushing the cover off completely and gestured for them to follow.

When on the surface they cringed when the saw how many demons there were in front of the gates. "We need a better look. Come on" Nathan said as he ran towards one of the large buildings. Carlie and Jess following him.

* * *

Lyndsay looked down at the porcelain tub that Marcus had just filled. 

"I don't have to be naked do I?" She asked worriedly.

Marcus shook his head. "Just lay down and don't panic when you run out of air."

Lyndsay shot him a dirty look before laying down into the tub. Marcus held her down at the neck.

Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. Lyndsay thought over and over as she felt her body wanting to take a breath. Her lungs screamed in agony and her body jerked as if wanting to leap from the tub by it's own will. 

The moments that Lyndsay was suspended between the realms of life and death she would later say years later (after much more experience in magic) that it was the scariest moments of her life.

She screamed as she sat up in tub. "The gates, going through the gates." She whispered.

"They're going through the gates!" Marcus said anxiously.

"A woman, all she said was the gates, going through the gates." Said Lyndsay hoarsely.

"They'll be stuck there forever!" Marcus cried.

"We need to do something and fast." Phantal instructed. They left Lyndsay in the tub looking bewildered as to what the gates were."

* * *

The gates were not gates in the literal sense but more of a giant wall of fire that souls fell through. On a rooftop again, Nathan was trying to convince them to jump off it. 

"We'll make it, we're so close!" Nathan hissed.

"And what if we miss? We could die." Carlie snapped.

"I agree with Carlie, who knows what'll happen to us if we die down here." Jess said.

They were too busy arguing to notice the bird-like creature that had landed on the roof. It squawked a horrible sound and the three of them turned in time to see the many demons that were leaping on the roof.

They made the decision quickly, not even speaking to each other as they linked arms and leapt off the rooftop.

Falling, falling, falling into the fire and onto the other side…………………..

Jess could feel Carlie still holding his arm as he looked around the pitch-black place they had fallen into.

"Where are we?" Carlie's voice echoed.

"_You're in between the realms of life and death." _An airy female voice answered.

"How do we get out?" Jess heard Nathan ask.

"_Go towards the light." _It answered.

"Don't they always say stay away the light?" Carlie asked.

"_Go towards the light or you will be trapped here forever." _It seemed to be less airy now and more desperate.

"I don't see any light do you?" Nathan whispered.

"No" Both answered simultaneously.

The place was as dark as ever, no light could been seen (or anything for that matter.)

"Where is the light?" Nathan called to the voice.

"_Carlie" _The voice echoed, now very close to them.

"Why is it calling to you?" Jess asked.

"_Carlie" _The voice seemed to be right in front of them. Carlie felt a tug on her shirt and she let it lead her for a few instants.

"_Tell him we don't blame him." _The voice said and the floor gave out underneath them. The fell through the void and they clutched to each other as they fell into a large white light.

Everything went white and then there was nothing.

* * *

It was a little short but I hope it will entertain you for a week until I can update again (I have exams). In case anyone wants to know, the voice that guided them was Lily Potter. 


	20. Chapter 19: The Other Side

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

A/N: Apparently it's against the rules to write reviewer responses but I'll thank everyone who reviewed anyway.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Other Side

Jess felt a large weight on him and he cautiously opened his eyes to see Nathan rear end in his face.

"Nathan!" He groaned and shoved the boy off him. Nathan shook his head and looked around beadily.

"Where are we?"

"London." A cool voice answered.

They turned to see Carlie strolling back from somewhere.

"Where have you been?" Jess asked as he stood up shakily.

Carlie smiled. "Checking out where we are. We're in the middle of Diagon Alley, we're out the back of Ollivanders."

"Why didn't you just orb back home and took us with you?" Nathan asked.

"Because my powers aren't working. I think the fact we jumped through the gates the wrong way messed our powers up." Carlie explained.

Jess closed his eyes and attempted to orb. "You're still here dude." Nathan said. Jess opened his eyes and swore. "Damn it! How are we supposed to get back now?"

Carlie smiled. "I'm assuming that Lyndsay still has her powers. Let's give her a ring on the payphone and see if she wants to orb here and save us."

Nathan began to stand up. "I'm up for that idea."

"Me too. We're gonna have to go out to muggle London to ring her." Jess said as they walked around to the front of Ollivanders. The street was packed with witches and wizards shopping which made Jess suspicious.

"Pretty busy for Christmas day." He said.

Carlie agreed. "Maybe we've been gone longer than we thought, probably Boxing Day or something."

Jess peered into the window of Floras and Botts to look for a calendar and when he spotted it, he was completely flabbergasted. He turned to Carlie and Nathan and in a shocked voice said: "It's January 5th!"

"You mean we were gone almost 2 weeks?" Carlie asked.

Jess nodded. "Holy shit our parents must be worried." Nathan said. "Even my parents notice if I'm gone for two weeks." Jess nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we gotta leave before someone recognises us." Carlie pulled the boys along.

They had to walk around for twenty minutes before location a telephone booth. The three of them squashed into it and Carlie dialled Lyndsay's number.

"Hello?" Lyndsay's voice said through the receiver.

"Lyndsay can you orb to London and pick me, Jess and Nathan up?" Carlie asked as she squirmed to get more comfortable as Nathan was pushing her into the phone.

Lyndsay screeched into the phone and Carlie held it away from her ear. "Lyndsay would you shut up, we're on a payphone and I managed to steal some quid from a vending machine but it's not much. Can you have a vision or something about where we are?"

"Yep." And the line went dead.

"Can we get out of here please, I can't feel my legs!" Jess groaned. A familiar sound of blue particles coming together sounded and Lyndsay landed on top of the three sorceresses in the phone booth.

"Grab a hold." Lyndsay advised and she orbed them out of there and to the house.

"Marcus! I have them!" She called to the house. He appeared with Phantal.

"You're alright?" Marcus asked them and they nodded. "We can't use our powers though. Does it have anything to do with jumping through the gates backwards?"

Marcus nodded. "Don't worry, you'll get them back in a few days."

"Have our parents noticed we've been gone?" Nathan asked.

"They know. Well my parents and Nathan's, Marcus wouldn't tell Jess's for some reason."

Jess raised his eyebrows at this. He obviously didn't know why they hadn't been told.

"I'll take Nathan back, his parents are worried sick." Phantal stepped forward and orbed away with Nathan.

"I'll take Jess, you can take Carlie." Marcus told Lyndsay. Carlie and her soon disappeared and Marcus and Jess stood alone.

"Why didn't you tell my parents?" Jess asked.

"You remember what I said about Carlie can't help Sirius because of interfering with the prophecy?" Jess nodded and Marcus continued. "You're parents are death eaters and when Voldemort returns they're going to tell him about you which will land you in serious trouble."

"Wait, did you say you-know-who is going to return?" Jess gasped.

Marcus shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Your parents have a spell that's been put on them so they have no idea you've been gone."

Jess sighed. Why did he have to be different? "Don't worry about orbing me Marcus, I know how to apparate." Jess replied. He didn't want to go home. Not yet.

"Don't splinch yourself." Marcus winked and disappeared in a blast of blue particles.

Jess had been taught at an early age how to apparate. He remembered vividly being a five-year-old child and his father yelling at him about splinching himself.

_Isaiah Mcairn snapped at his son. "Concentrate boy." The five-year-old boy looked up at his father with a frightened expression on his features. _

"_I can't," He croaked and tears slid down his face. _

"_Stop crying!" He yelled and Jess felt his face sting. "Do it now you useless squib!" _

_Jess cried harder as he fell to his father's feet. "I can't! I can't," He repeated through the shower of tears. _

"_Do it!" Isaiah bellowed and Jess flopped on the floor as his father moved back. He tilted his head up and saw him pointing his wand at him………_

Jess shivered at the memory. Maybe it was good his parents didn't know. He concentrated hard and hoped to hell he could still do it.

* * *

"Good to have you back." Miranda squeezed Carlie. "You're Christmas presents are still under the tree. I had to tell Sara and everyone that you were at Jess' house for Christmas." She laughed.

Miranda left to fix Carlie some food since she hadn't eaten anything in two weeks (though it didn't feel like that to her.)

She was about to follow her mother out of her room when she spotted something gleaming on the floor.

Blood red. She thought as she lifted the pedant up to examine it. Suddenly a large crack echoed through the house and Carlie screamed.

"Hey Carlie." Jess smiled as he stood on her bed.

"Aren't you too young to apparate?" Carlie asked as he jumped down from the bed. Miranda stuck her head in the room and smiled at Jess. "Want some food? I've got tons left over from Christmas."

"That'd be great Miranda." He said and she disappeared again.

"That was my Christmas present to you." He pointed at the pendant. "Merry Christmas."

Carlie threw her arms around him. "Thanks Jess. I have something for you." She opened her closet and rummaged around. She pulled out a box and thrust it at him.

"Merry Christmas." She said. Jess opened the lid and inside was a heap of CD's.

"They're all burnt. I thought you'd like a lot of the music. It's a bit of everything since I got it from the whole group and our group is way different as you know." Carlie explained as Jess lifted some of the disks out of the box.

"Thanks Carlie but I don't have a CD player." Jess suddenly realized.

"I shouldn't tell you this but Lyndsay and Nathan bought you one."

He placed the lid back on and left the box on Carlie's floor as he went to eat 'Christmas lunch' with Miranda and Carlie.

* * *

"Back to the Hogwarts." Carlie groaned. As the train came to a stop at Hogsmede station.

"Hogwarts is kinda boring after everything we went through this holidays." Jess remarked.

"Yeah it is. I found a body at a party and was sent to hell. How much more exciting can you get?"

Jess waved his hand at the door. (Their powers had return after a few days just as Marcus said.) "Spells off the compartment. You go through first."

Carlie exited and Jess disappeared from sight but Carlie knew he was there. They found a carriage but this time they weren't horseless.

"Check it out. The carriages have horses on them." Carlie said as they took off for the castle.

"They always had horses on them. You just couldn't see them." Jess replied. "They're threstrals. You can only see them if you've seen death. I've always seen them" Jess said the last part very quietly.

Carlie did push the matter and they sat in silence as they sped towards the castle.

* * *

"How was that party you went to?" Lee asked as they sat sprawled out on the Gryffindor common room floor.

Carlie smiled. She couldn't wait to hear their reactions. "It was wild. There was a murder and everything. My friends and I found the body."

There was silence and then George said "No way." Carlie nodded and fumbled in her pocket. She passed them a tattered newspaper clipping. "I'm in the second paragraph, as the unnamed teen." Carlie explained.

"Did they catch the guy who did it?" Lee asked eagerly.

"Yep. Straightaway. I have to go on the witness stand next week." Carlie said.

"That means you get to miss out on class." Fred said.

"Yeah I do. Since I have to travel I miss out on the whole day."Carlie remarked.

/Carlie. I have to talk to you. Now./ Jess messaged her.

Carlie jumped up. "Sorry boys but I have another engagement." She got up and headed out the portrait hole.

/Mcairn where are you/ Carlie asked as she strolled down the now deserted halls.

"Right here." Carlie spun around and slapped him. "Stop doing that. It's really freaky."

He put a finger to his lips and nodded at a classroom. He took her by the hand and led her to the doorway. He pushed it open slightly and peered in. Carlie copied.

Carlie lost her breath when she saw who was standing there. A horrible winged demon and Quirrel were standing there speaking quietly.

"They know. If I help you get past the dog, you'll bring me the two of them." It hissed.

Quirrel looked nervous as a voice spat back – "Get the stone and we will even kill them for you."

"No. I need them alive. Which is why I will only get you as far as the dog." The demon told them.

"Fine. I get you Mason and Mcairn and you get me passed that dog." Quirell said without so much as a stutter.

"Done. We do not want these mortal wizards picking up on who they are." The demon said.

"Who are they?" Quirrel asked but the demon slapped him with its wing.

"It doesn't matter to you. You'll need this to charm the master of the dog." He pushed something into his hand. "I will teach until I have them. After that you're on your own."

Jess pulled Carlie back and nodded for her to leave. They moved as quickly and as quietly they could from the classroom.

"Voldemort knows about us!" Carlie said in a panicked whispered. "And what was that about a dog?"

Jess shook his head. "Carlie, we can't be left with Quirrel alone. Whatever you do, keep with someone. The demon won't risk it, as he said he doesn't want the whole school knowing about us."

Carlie shook involuntary. "It's been hard enough to sit in his classes knowing he's being possessed by Voldemort but how are we supposed to deal if it's a demon?"

"You'll get by, you always do." Jess smiled. "You better get back before someone spots us."

Carlie nodded and as Quirrel walked out of the classroom he swore he saw a bunch of flying blue specks in the hall.


	21. Chapter 20: On the Stand

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: I finished the last chapter like two weeks ago but I haven't been able to get on the net so I kept writing. For all of you who have forgotten, a few chapters ago Carlie and Lyndsay found a body a Marco's party and they had to testify in court as witnesses. Originally in The Power Within they were given laptops but in the revised edition they were given cell phones.

* * *

Chapter 20: On the Stand

_It was a beautiful mirror. Large with crystals at each corner. The writing that was engraved on it twisted and curved exquisitely. _

_Lyndsay looked into the glass but she did not see herself. Smiling wickedly at her was Will Rock, the man responsible for the body at Marco's party. His eyes flashed scarlet and his hand reached through the mirror and pulled her back………._

She sat up and groaned. Shit. That couldn't be a sign of the future. She was just nervous about the court appearance today. Rolling out of bed, Lyndsay decided she needed to talk to someone.

/Anyone out there/ She messaged. It was early, ten to six to be precise.

/This isn't safe. Call me./ Jess sent back.

Lyndsay hadn't used the cell in ages. They'd been lazy with it and she had to keep it from her parents. But now since they knew she could use it along with the rest of her friends.

She summoned it with a click of her fingers and was dialling Jess' number.

"I've got major news. There is a demon in Hogwarts." Jess didn't bother to greet her.

Lyndsay considered this. "Now you know what it felt like when we had Mallory."

"This is different. The demon made a deal with the teacher, the same teacher who is being possessed by you-know-who." Jess explained.

"No I don't know who." Lyndsay said.

Jess gritted his teeth. "Voldemort. Don't make me say the name again."

Lyndsay laughed and continued. "I just had a dream about Will Rock. I'm really nervous about today. What happens if we get caught out using magic again?"

"I recon Carlie's nervous too. She won't tell me though. She gets to leave halfway through school with is cool." Jess replied.

"Me too. Lewis, Keisha and Jax have to speak as well."

"If you are really nervous I could skip class and come. I can sit there and be invisible, one of my many wondrous talents." Jess suggested.

"I don't want you to get in any trouble over us." Said Lyndsay.

"I won't. I think I will show up. Don't tell Carlie or she'll flip."

Lyndsay laughed. "Alright. My lips are sealed. Thanks for talking Jess, it's made me feel much better."

"What are friends for?" She could hear him smiling.

"Is there any reason you are up this early?" She asked.

"No. I just couldn't sleep. Lucky for you huh?"

"Lucky for me." Lyndsay agreed.

* * *

"Wow. Looking sharp Carls." Fred remarked when he saw Carlie's outfit. "You look very professional."

"I look like I'm going to sell bibles." Laughed Carlie. She was wearing a white long sleeved blouse and tailored pants. Her hair was it's natural colour of black and pulled back neatly into a bun.

"You are so lucky you get to miss class." Angelina said. The group consisting of Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan and Fred and George, were chatting to Carlie on their way to Charms.

"What are you all doing here?" Professor McGonagall advanced on the group. "Get to class. Mason, the headmaster wants to see you before you leave."

Carlie waved goodbye and hurried after McGonagall. Carlie knew where Dumbledore's office was but McGonagall lead her there anyway. After she spoke the password Carlie jumped on the moving staircase and headed up.

"Professor?" She tapped hard on the door. She pushed it open and stuck her head in. No one appeared to be there so she walked in.

The fireplace erupted in green flames and Carlie jumped back in surprise. Out stepped her mother, dressed in a similar outfit.

"Hello Carlie. If Dumbledore's not here then we should leave." Miranda said.

"That won't be necessary Miranda." Dumbledore had appeared and was now sitting at his desk, surveying the two. "It's nice to see you again. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

"No I'm fine." Miranda answered but Carlie reached forward and took one.

"I'm very interested in why Carlie has to testify in a muggle court." He continued.

"I'm not allowed to say to much Professor." Carlie explained. "The police told me to."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ah but I will not be attending or speaking to the ones in question."

Miranda chewed her lip as a sign of impatience. Carlie summed up what had happened quickly. "I went to a party with my friends and we found a body. My friend Lewis was with the guy who killed him at some point in the party. I have to testify that Lewis was with us when we found the body."

Dumbledore asked Miranda a few questions like 'when will she be back?' and 'does she have to leave again?'

Carlie soon found herself whizzing through the floo system and stumbling out of her fireplace. She dusted her pants off and smiled when she saw her home, just as she'd left it.

Miranda did not stumble when coming out of the fireplace. She took Carlie by the shoulder and steered her towards the door.

"here we go again." Carlie breathed.

* * *

Lewis had been the first to recite the whole night in question. He did well, he said he had only been with Will for a small portion of the night and that he had been with them the rest of the time.

Jax went next. He did not crack a joke once and spoke with all seriousness. Keisha stumbled a bit because she did not want to admit in front of everyone that she was tipsy when they'd found the body.

Carlie spoke slowly and was asked many questions. She had to make the lie that it was Miranda who had taken her and Lyndsay to the party and that she'd had a lighter on her. It sounded slightly suspicious but no one raised any objections.

Lyndsay was asked the most questions. The hardest one to answer was how she'd seen the body when it was completely dark. She'd used the excuse that there had been a clearing where she'd been standing and the moonlight had shone on it. As she stepped down she caught Will's eye. He grinned at her and his eyes flashed red.

LINE

_The mirror was the same. Lyndsay walked up to it once more but neither Will or herself was in it. Lewis stood grinning madly at her, his eyes a deep scarlet. He reached out and she screamed. _

* * *

"Are you feeling alright?" Lyndsay asked Lewis the next day.

He was surprised by the question. "Yeah why?" He closed his locker and looked at Lyndsay suspiciously.

She shrugged. "Just asking." She stuck her head in her locker and when she turned to Lewis he looked ridged.

"Hello." He said in a hard voice. "Lyndsay isn't it?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Who are you?"

"Carl Nobis." He answered happily. "You're a psychic. I can feel it."

Lyndsay nodded. "Yes I am."

"You're much more sensitive than most. Interesting."

"Why are you in Lewis?" She asked.

"Because I can. Your friend interests me. He has a slight sensitivity that I can use to my advantage. I can whisper things to him and he will obey."

"You possessed Will Rock didn't you?" Lyndsay's voice squeaked. "You made him kill his best friend."

Lewis/Carl nodded. "Yes I did. I have a thing for band members. Lewis here drums for one."

"Get out of him. You have no idea who you are messing with." Lyndsay growled.

"Little girl, you have no idea who you are messing with."

Lewis went ridged and groaned. "Sorry. I totally spaced."

Lyndsay sighed. When could she just have a normal day?

* * *

"Here's something." Said Jess and Carlie leaned down over the Book of Shadows to see.

"Ssu-yu-chien" Carlie read.

"Precious Mirror of the four elements." Said Jess.

"The mirror can be used to trap spirits and other worldly creatures. Mostly used as a way to exorcise mortal being and half-breeds, the mirror contains the powerful essence of the elements." Carlie recited.

"Recon that will work on Quirrel?" Jess asked.

Carlie smiled. "The only question is, where is this mirror?"

"The Ssu-yu-chien was never left in the possession of one for long as its true home is with the elements who created it." Jess groaned. "Why is everything lost?"

"Who knows. Everything that has to do with us is lost. The book was lost, the mirror is lost." Carlie laughed.

"Fine. We need to find a spell that will help us summon it or at least see where it is." Jess lifted the book. "Come on book. Show us a spell."

The pages began to flick wildly as if a wind was blowing them. It soon settled on a page and Carlie and Jess looked down upon it.

"Mirror Mirror" They said simultaneously.

* * *


	22. Chapter 21: Exorcist

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: My goal was to finish Demon Hunter before Christmas. Technically I did but because my modem fried I couldn't get on the Internet. Here is the second last chapter. Just so you know I found out about the Ssu-yu-chien (precious mirror of the four elements.) in my maths book. I decided to use it as a plot idea.

* * *

Chapter 21: Exorcist

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Carlie and Jess?" Nathan asked astonished to find Jess and Carlie standing over a steaming cauldron.

Carlie's eye rolled to the ceiling before she replied. "We are trying to find the Ssu-yu-chien."

"Precious Mirror of the Four Elements." Nathan said.

"You know about the mirror? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Carlie demanded.

"I don't" Nathan replied. "That's just what it translates to in English. I take it we have something to do with this mirror?"

Jess nodded. "It exorcises demons and other stuff out of people."

"And this potion helps you how?" Nathan asked, looking down into the metallic silver liquid.

"Watch and learn." Carlie grinned. "e a comya sho mor tic la" Carlie whispered and the d liquid rose and began to form a shape. "heya moro shinto micara limoso" It had formed into a silver hand held mirror. Floating in the air Carlie commanded it.

"Mirror Mirror in the air, the Ssu-yu-chien, show me where."

Nathan and Jess watched in wonder as the mirror showed a large mirror with a coloured stone in each corner. Carlie reached forward and took hold of the mirror. As she slowly turned the image in the mirror moved also. "There's some ugly dude."

Jess stood at Carlie's shoulder and peered into the mirror. "That's Borgin." He said. "That means the mirror is at Borgin and Burkes."

"Where?" Whether it was Nathan or Carlie who asked (Jess couldn't tell) he answered dully.

"In Knockturn Alley there is a shop that sells dark items called Borgin and Burkes."

"Are we going to get it then?" Nathan asked.

Jess rubbed his temples. "You're going to have to get it Carlie."

"I am not going into Knockturn Alley by myself!" Carlie snapped. "If you're so familiar with the place you go!"

"My father will find out." Jess answered hotly. "How am I supposed to explain why I wanted a mirror?"

"Can Nathan come with me?" Carlie asked.

"No!" Jess's voice rose. "He's a muggle and Borgin refuses to sell to muggles or anything of the sort. That means you have to wear robes."

Carlie didn't voice anymore objection but crossed her arms and sulked in defeat.

"I'll turn myself invisible and follow you. Nathan can come to if he likes." Jess supplied.

"What about Lyndsay?" Carlie asked.

Nathan shrugged. "She's busy, hasn't talked to me all week."

* * *

CARL NOBIS

Lyndsay had typed those words into a search engine and had come up with a website dedicated to the 'music murderer'

Seventies punk singer Carl Nobis was not known for his musical ability. Rather he was infamous as the music murderer. His first murder was in 1976; it was fellow band member Kin Shore. At the time the death was written off since Kin of a heroin overdose. Carl was apart of three other bands in which he murdered three others. He was eventually caught when the motel room he was in had video surveillance. He was caught pumping drugs into Kelly Indy. He confessed to killing the others by spiking their drinks and pumping them full of heroin. He was convicted and a year after serving in prison hung himself.

There have been many copycats of the 'music murderer'. Nicky Hanson killed the lead guitarist of her band. Kenny Smith do in the drummer. And recently lead guitarist Will Rock killed the bassist of his band.

The music murderer lives on!

Lyndsay groaned. That was what he had meant when he said he liked band members. She hadn't known about Lewis being a drummer and asked him after the encounter. He had been embarrassed by it and told Lyndsay not to tell anyone.

She needed to find out more about that band if Lewis was going to murder them.

* * *

"I hate you" Carlie hissed as she made her way through the shadowed lane. Many gave her dark looks as she headed towards Borgin and Burkes. Feeling self-conscious already wearing deep green robes and changing her hair to a intense auburn colour, she didn't feel better by the stares she was getting.

As she entered the shop she could feel Jess and Nathan at her heals. The shop was filled with interesting items that Carlie couldn't help but look around.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked.

Carlie spun on her heals to see an oily haired man eying her suspiciously.

"Yes." Carlie hid all signs of fright and spoke with confidant tone. "I am looking for a mirror that I believe you have here. Called the Ssu-yu-chien."

"Why would girl like you want something like that?" He asked and took a step closer to her. Carlie's eyes flickered to Jess for a moment and then back to Borgin.

"I am an avid collector of rare antiquities." Carlie had not come up with that sentence on her own. Nathan had messaged it to her since he was the master of languages.

Borgin looked doubtful. "Do you have the funds for such a thing?"

Carlie pulled out a bag and opened it roughly. Inside was a large amount of gold that Jess and her had pulled together.

His eyes lit up and he bowed to her. "I do happen to have this artefact in store. Let me find it for you."

He disappeared and she stood looking at a bottle containing the blood of the vampire mistress. The bell of the store rung and Jess blanched when he saw who it was. Lucius Malfoy.

/Don't talk to him/ Jess messaged urgently to her.

She nodded slightly and barely took notice of him as she pretended to be extremely interested in something called the 'Hand of Glory'.

"Master Malfoy" Borgin had returned but with no mirror. "Come for your order?"

He nodded curtly and once again Borgin disappeared. She could feel his eyes on her, searching for the reason she was here (or at least that's what she hoped he was doing.)

"The mirror." Borgin dragged out the full sized mirror. "And you order Master Malfoy." He placed a small brown package on the counter.

"How much?" Carlie asked as she avoided both their eyes.

"Three and a half thousand gallons." He replied and Carlie went to tip the bag on the counter when Malfoy grabbed her wrist. Carlie swallowed hard and Nathan's head was buzzing with her alarmed thoughts.

"Don't shop here often do you?" He asked. His voice was cold and smooth with the air of a man with power. "She won't except a knut over a thousand."

Carlie shot Jess (or at least what she thought was Jess) a look terror.

"That's not even half of what I ask for!" He cried outraged.

"It's fine I'll pay it." Carlie mumbled. Jess didn't have to be a mind reader to know Carlie wanted out. He didn't blame her. His uncle was an intimidating man and even for someone as headstrong as Carlie.

"Do you think anyone else is going to buy that thing?" He asked coldly.

"I'll give it to you for two thousand." Borgin supplied.

Carlie wanted to cry yes but Malfoy still had a hard hold on her wrist indicating that he wasn't impressed.

"It's not fair of you to take advantage of such a young girl. She couldn't be much older than my son." He turned to her. "I bet she's still at Hogwarts which brings to mind the question of how she could be here."

Carlie stared at him defiantly. "I have permission to be out of school. It's none of you business but I had a family emergency." She wriggled free of his grip and threw down the sack of gold. "Here." She quickly counted out a thousand pieces of gold. She only had a few left over which meant she couldn't have paid three thousand. "One thousand. Now give me the mirror."

Borgin grumbled and asked her how she intended on getting this out of the alley.

/Any ideas Einstein/ Carlie messaged to the boys.

/Ask him to put it in a spelled bag. Offer him a couple of gallons./ Jess suggested.

"Can you possibly give me a spelled bag?" She asked sweatily. "I'll pay you."

"Four gallons." Carlie passed them over quickly and the mirror disappeared into a small carry bag.

"Thanks." She said and made for the door. Once outside she broke into a quick stride but accidentally ran into a hairy witch who cursed at her loudly. The boys had made for the alley and orbed away.

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized over and over and backed away into the alley and orbed.

* * *

With some investigative sleuthing Lyndsay had found out that Lewis drummer for a band called Currently Untitled. They practised at Lewis's home every Saturday for a few hours. Lyndsay intended to show up uninvited to see who was in the band.

It was late afternoon and the band was about to leave. Lyndsay sat across the road trying to act casual. Lewis's garage door opened and a large boy she didn't know came out followed by Malcolm Zane who was in her English class.

"See ya Lewis!" They called and climbed into a car parked outside the neighbour's house.

Lyndsay's eyes scoped in like a telescope and she saw Keisha standing near Lewis speaking to him. He smiled and pulled closed the door.

She knew it was time to act.

Running across the street she stood outside the garage and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear them speaking but could not make out the words. She opened the door and ducked under.

Lewis was nowhere to be seen but Keisha lay in a crumpled heap near an amp. Lyndsay rushed in before she used her senses to see where Lewis was. That was why she did not see him until he'd swung a can of paint at her head.

Everything was out of focus but she could hear Carl's voice taunting her

He laughed. "You caught me again. No matter, I can fix that." His teeth barred wickedly as he grinned. "Can't image what it's going to be like when they find your drugged bodies in the river. You'll be in the news all over again."

Pulling herself to her feet she shot a stunning spell at him. Carl spun out of the way and looked bewildered on how she did it.

Lyndsay continued to shoot spells at him but he was quick on his feet. She couldn't keep it up for long, she felt ready to pass out.

Suddenly someone appeared at the door. "Hello" Carlie said pleasantly.

"Where did you come from?" Carl asked angrily.

"All that matters is this!" Carlie jumped out of the way and there stood Nathan and Jess holding the mirror in Carl's direction. He screamed and with a flash a scrawny bearded man was pounding at the glass inside the mirror.

"Wahoo!" Carlie clapped happily. "It works!"

Lyndsay recognized the mirror from her dream. How the hell had they gotten it?

"Stun Lewis and Keisha, wipe their minds and let's roll." Carlie commanded.

Lyndsay swayed and Carlie held her as Nathan and Jess took care of Keisha and Lewis. The mirror was leaning against the wall and not moving despite Carl pounding the glass from the inside.

" How did you know?" Lyndsay whispered, putting more of her weight on Carlie.

She smiled. "Us sorceresses have our ways. That mirror isn't just for trapping spirits and demons. It shows where people are and what they're doing. Luckily for you we tried to find out why you'd been hiding yourself from us."

Lyndsay could feel herself getting ready to pass out. She clung to Carlie as everything began to spin.

* * *

"Another job well done." Nathan quipped as the three sorceresses sat back at the house.

"We're not finished yet." Carlie winked at Jess who smiled wickedly back at her.

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "Care to elaborate?"

"No time" Jess looked down at his watch. "Just wish us luck." He winked.

Nathan felt slightly annoyed at Jess and Carlie's need for secrecy but he had no time to voice his objections as the two linked arms and orbed.

* * *

"Excuse me sir." A voice asked.

Kei cursed Quirrel a thousand times over. These stupid kids had been annoying him constantly over the past week. He wanted to blast these kids to oblivion. Slowly he turned to see Jess Mcairn smiling happily at him.

Kei's annoyance disappeared as the young sorceresses stood with his books looking relaxed. He soon wouldn't be.

"How can I help?" He asked.

"I need help with the essay on werewolves." Jess explained. "I was hoping you could give me a hand."

Kei smiled with glee. Here he was giving himself to him. Then it hit him. This seemed like a set up.

"Sure. Let me show you this book." He turned to the desk then spun around and shot a red beam from his hands.

Jess ducked and smiled playfully. "Gee sir, are you trying to kill me?" He laughed.

"You won't be smiling for long sorceresses." Kei snarled.

"I beg to differ," Said a female voice from behind him. He turned and came face to face with a mirror.

What happened next amazed Carlie and Jess. A flash of light and Quirrel's body fell to the ground as if a rubbery mask.

"Oh yeah. We are on a roll!" Carlie high fived Jess.

The demon trapped inside the mirror spat and hissed at them as Carlie and Jess stood together and watched it.

"Guess we better clean up this mess before someone finds us." Jess remarked.

Carlie nodded and together with a few twitches of the fingers the mirror and the rubbery mask disappeared.

"I am starting to get used to this demon hunter thing." Carlie said as they walked out.

"Yeah baby." Jess shouted in triumph. "Demon Hunters all the way!"


	23. Chapter 22: Paths Divided

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

A/N: The very last chapter of Demon Hunter. It should have been finished long ago but there were a few months when I gave up on writing. Luckily for everyone I kept it up. Like always there is a journal at the end and the next story in the series – Light of Natrese is up and running. Thank you to everyone who reviews and reads this story (I know there is lurkers out there. I saw on my hit counter.)

* * *

Chapter 22: Paths divided

Squeals and laughter echoed throughout Whitecross High School as the school year ended with a water fight.

Lyndsay snuck up behind Nathan and doused him with a large bucket. He turned around and pegged a water balloon at her.

She squealed and tackled him into the mud.

"Lyndsay it's a water fight, not a mud wrestle." Jax remarked. "Although I wouldn't mind seeing you and Tegan go at it."

"In your dreams." Tegan said and squirted him with her water pistol.

"How about you Keisha?" Jax asked. "Want to mud wrestle?"

Keisha looked thoughtful for a moment before she jumped in with Lyndsay and threw mud at her.

"Now this is how we should spend school everyday." Lewis laughed as Keisha and Lyndsay rolled around in the mud.

"You should make a motion to the student council." Said Nathan as he managed to escape the brawl.

"Take off your shirts!" Someone called to the girls.

As they had their bikinis on underneath, both girls obliged and soon a crowd had come to see the spectacle.

"I think I'm going to join them." Said Lewis and entered the brawl.

"Me too!" Jax called and jumped in.

That was when the water fight turned into a huge mud wrestle.

* * *

The train was moving toward its destination and the occupant's were buzzing with excitement.

Carlie had been walking the halls with Fred, George and Lee when she saw Harry Potter coming out of the toilets.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the boy. He had come over with Ron to talk to Fred and George.

Everyone had boasted about what a hero he was. He had defeated Voldemort once again and while Carlie knew this was no mean feat but compared to what had happened over the past year, it was pitiful.

No one had given her house points, awards or anything. She was like those superhero's that saved the world and yet no one knew who they were.

Suddenly Harry's feet began to leap and bound with a mind of their own. Carlie laughed as the he danced around the halls of the train.

Carlie looked up to see Jess winking at her. She smiled gratefully back.

While everyone tried to lift the curse she slipped into an empty compartment with Jess.

"We won't be home for the first half of the holidays, we have to go to France for Sara's wedding. You can come for it. You can see me in my ugly brides maid outfit." Carlie laughed.

"I'd love to go. I've never been to muggle wedding. Or any wedding." He said.

"Besides you have to show in Hereford to see Tegan." Carlie continued.

"Actually" Jess said. "Tegan and I broke up ages ago. She said I was a great guy but she couldn't handle the distance."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carlie asked.

Jess shrugged. "Never occurred to me you wanted to know."

"Well tell me next time. I am your friend after all." Carlie said.

"Yes your are." He said. "The best friend I am ever going to get."

A blush crept up Carlie's cheeks and Jess felt a twinge inside him.

"Stop it." Carlie hit him playfully. "You're embarrassing me."

Jess laughed and looked her in the eye. She stared back avidly and for one wild moment he thought they were going to kiss.

"You better go take that curse off Potter." Carlie said softly. "They won't be able to undo it."

Jess nodded and left the compartment feeling strangely disappointed.

* * *

The French countryside whizzed past her as she sat on the bus bound for her aunt's vineyard.

The people behind her were speaking in rapid French, which was beginning to annoy her. She wished she had Nathan's gift of languages.

Lyndsay was looking forward to spending time with her aunt Millie, she had only met her a few times but Lyndsay knew that she had no children and a huge vineyard.

No one was sitting next to her so she could stretch out. She was coming up to her stop and prepared herself.

When the bus came to a stop she collected her bags and headed out to find her aunt.

"Lyndsay dear." Aunt Millie, a tall woman with steely grey hair who looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. "Good to see you. I hope you had a pleasant trip."

"It was fine." Lyndsay answered.

Making their way to the car, her Aunt asked about her family (she was her father's sister).

"Is your mother still into that magic mumbo jumbo?" She asked as they pulled away from the bus station.

Lyndsay smirked and didn't answer right away. She got her own spiritual side from her mother who told her tales of her travels and experience. "You could say that."

* * *

"Don't you look gorgeous?" Sara squealed as she saw Miranda and Carlie modelling their pale pink dresses.

"I don't need this dress to look gorgeous!" Carlie announced heartily.

"I can't believe I'm getting married. I thought we'd be single forever." Sara sighed. "We'll just have to find you someone Miranda."

"Been there, done that." Miranda answered and Carlie smiled, thinking of what it must have been like to live with the three of them.

"Am I getting any cousins?" Carlie asked playfully.

"No but who knows what will happen on the honeymoon." Sara winked.

Carlie smiled and turned to admire herself. She wanted to modify the gown to her own needs but Sara would ask how she'd done it.

She was stuck being in a puffy pink dress whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Jess knew his holidays would be boring but a relief compared to the events of the past year.

He scanned Marcus's library for something of interest. The library was huge so there had to be something in it for him to read.

His hand was attracted to a large leather bound book. He pulled it out and blew the dust off it.

In large silver writing it read 'The Great War'He shrugged and opened it slowly.

* * *

"Flight 433 to Rome is now boarding." The announcement rang out throughout the airport in many other languages.

Nathan understood each one but did not comment. His father had been giving him dirty looks all day. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and followed his parents to the gate.

* * *


	24. Nathan's Journal

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

A/N: This is different from the other journals since it actually depicts an event. Why didn't I just include it with the rest of the story? It won't be mentioned in the rest of the story but it's an insight into Nathan's life.

* * *

Nathan's Journal

_I sat in the corner of the room as the old priest looked down upon me. He raised his hand and the water flicked on me. He spoke the sacred texts softly as he tried to exorcise me. _

_That's right. My parents had taken me to Rome to be exorcised by some old Latin Priest. _

_He's been at this for almost a day now. I haven't had anything to eat and I'm afraid I'm going to starve. _

_I always disliked my parents before but now I hate them. I'm thinking about stunning the priest and making a run for it. _

_I know if I do it my parents will never speak to me again. Maybe it's not a bad thing. _

_I wonder if everyone else is having a great holiday like I am? _


End file.
